Amanda O'Neill's Nostalgia Commentary Collection
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Inspired by Nostalgia Critic's reviews on bad, awful and sometimes good movies, Amanda O'Neill reviews, rants and criticizes on movies, sometimes dealing with situations in some of them. I DO NOT own anything (characters, rants or content). Amandiana in some chapters. Takes place in Luna Nova. Rated T-M for language. A parallel series to RWBY's Nostalgia Commentary Collection.
1. Garfield the Movie (Pt 1)

**A/N: This story is inspired and based on Nostalgia Critic's reviews on horrible and heavily-criticized movies, and I DO NOT OWN any characters from Little Witch Academia, content, sources or anything, just an idea to make this story interesting and hilarious. Rated T-M for bad words.**

 **In the first non-canon and humorous story of this fanfic series, which has characters from Little Witch Academia, Amanda O'Neill reviews and comments on the awful, negatively-reviewed and Joel Cohen-written Garfield the Movie. (Special cameos from Trigger's shows, including Darling in the Franxx, makes a short appearance in this review)**

 **LUNA NOVA**

 **Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Garfield the Movie (Part 1)**

Amanda O'Neill had recently got the live-action Garfield movie, and she went to her room in the academy as she then decided to watch and review on the Garfield movie.

"Timing is everything.", said Amanda as she sat on her chair at her desk, starting her commentary on Garfield, "Who would've thought that the Coen brothers would actually make a Garfield movie? They've should've done it, with my favorite cinematographer Roger Deakins. I mean this...newspaper comic strip that was also a Saturday morning cartoon, and the directors of gritty surreal suspense? They just go hand in hand! But actually, they did not direct this Garfield movie I'm about to review. Too bad Bill Murray didn't know that he signed on to do the first one... Not that Bill Murray's a bad choice to play Garfield, in fact that it's actually fitting seeing how the late Lorenzo Music replace Murray as Peter in The Real Ghostbusters, and now Murray is replacing Music as Garfield. However, that wasn't the reason he did it. He agreed to it because he thought the writer, Joel Cohen, was of the critically acclaimed Coen Brothers, when really, he was from the critically panned Cheaper By the Dozen. Because of this, Murray didn't read the entire script and blindly agreed to take the role.", she says before gritting her teeth with a worried frown, "Big of a mistake there..."

 **Garfield**

Amanda first comments, "What followed was a painfully painful bit of pain that's so bad that even Murray's talent couldn't save it. Fans of anything Garfield could quickly see not only did this have little to do with what mad the character so entertaining, but it was going to punish you for liking those things to begin with. It's a hard one to watch whether you're a fan of the beloved cartoon or not.", as she then started, "There's a lot of kitty litter to get through, so let's get scooping, this is Garfield.", with the beginning of the movie's credits shown, "As the credits roll, we see pictures of a man who clearly likes his pet too much, who wears a suit and a picture of your cat, unless you're a Bond villain, when we get our first glimpse of our main character."

Garfield's first moment in the film is shown as he slept on his small bed with Pooky seen on the side, as the fat cat gets out of bed, saying "I hate Mondays."

"My God, it's that hideous.", Amanda continued sarcastically, "Not only is he sinfully ugly, but the CG is so bad that I actually think that the hand-drawn commercials from the past looked more convincing. He looks like Grumpy Cat if she was shit out by Chester Cheetah. Just to give you an idea...", she then said before she pulls out a big book and places it on the table after lifting it, "This book here is the collection of jokes I made just based on his appearance! But, seeing how this is a short review, let's just stick to the best of the best.", as she continues, " _The Sunkist Tumor_ , Garfield, seems to do things associated with the comic Garfield; eats lasagna, annoys his owner Jon, played by Breckin Meyer, who we pray to God will make fun of this in Robot Chicken, which of course, he did, and Garfield also talks with annoying friends like Nermal.", before Amanda sees Nermal in the movie and was alerted a bit by his appearance, "WHO the fuck is that...?", before saying afterwards, "Uh, maybe you heard me wrong. ' _Hangs out with_ _Nermal_ _._ ' NERMAL!"

A scene shows Garfield and Nermal talking and hanging out in the neighborhood during the movie.

The tomboy witch questions, "You...you're really going with that, huh? That- That is Nermal? Last time I checked, Nermal was said to be the world's cutest kitty cat. He was innocent, had a sweet high-pitched voice, and Garfield resented how adorable he was. Here...well, you got that he's a cat!", sarcastically before playfully joking, "Yay, fucking well done! You looked on the back of a Garfield Show DVD box!", before resuming, "It makes even less sense because Garfield doesn't have any reason to hate him. He's not cute, he's not a kitten, he doesn't really do anything that annoying, yet Garfield still puts him through this implausible mousetrap stunt."

One of the next scenes show Garfield putting Nermal in the short makeshift mousetrap stunt, carrying him up and causing a small chain reaction that causes a bottle of milk to spill onto the line of the wood it's on, as Garfield drank the milk coming down from it, burping before asking, "Got Milk?" Amanda was a bit surprised by this moment in the movie.

"Wow. You're really proud of that one, weren't you? I mean, it wasn't like a side joke or something you said under your breath. No, no, you made sure everything went quiet, to deliver that incredible zinger.", the Luna Nova witch says, before the Got Milk Garfield joke is shown again, "Ow, BAM! It's a thing that said and now you said it! It worked on so many levels! Hey, hey. I got one!", clearing her throat, "Got-any-idea-what-the-fuck-they-were-thinking-when-they-made-this-GOD-awful-PIECE-OF-SHIT-MOVIE?!", immediately apologizing and continuing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know I'm only about five minutes in, but I can just tell pain is guaranteed on this viewing. It would say it on the ticket stub, as required by the FCC. Still hate Ajit Pai though..."

The next part of the movie shows Jon seeing a mouse and he tells Garfield to chase it.

Amanda said, "So _The Font of Fungus_ , Garfield, also spends his time socializing with the mouse named Louis."

This scene also shows Garfield talking with the mouse Louis, as the mouse wanted macadamia nut cookies in Jon's house that he is trying to maintain and is craving for, but Garfield talked to him that he is forced to eat him.

"You know, this conversation is so believable, I mean between Garfield, _The Annoying Orange Trifle_ , I know isn't there, and the mouse that's clearly being tortured by someone waving cheese above him, I'm really enjoying how these two fake effects are not distracting from the moment at all.", admitted the tomboy Amanda, continuing to the next scene, "He also enjoys, as you've probably observed, making really forced jokes."

The scene afterwards shows Garfield making comments and jokes on the Kibbly Kat commercial.

The O'Neill girl considered, "Well, if it leads to a cinematic testicle chop like this, I suppose no one."

This scene also shows Jon, who had seen Garfield ate all four lasagnas, decided to bring him to a special place, as Garfield asks if it's either Chuck E Cheese, Wendy's, Taco Bell, or Olive Garden.

"What about product placement? Are we going to product placement? I heard they have really good _'BUY THIS SHIT!'_ ", wondered Amanda jokingly, as she told the next part of this story, "He takes _The Pumpkin Cancer_ , Garfield, to a vet named Liz played by Jennifer Love Hewitt."

Jon and Liz in this scene were shown talking like a couple in a rom-com, which was WAY different from the comic.

The Luna Nova witch told, "And you've probably noticed the main problem with her as it's the exact same problem with Jon, they're both too good-looking and bland. Don't get me wrong, but these two have done great stuff in other films, but-", before Amanda sighs a bit arrogantly as she asked, "Who is Jon? He's a doofus, he's a dork, he's a loser that always strikes out. Who is Liz? She's a cynic, she's a smart mouth, she doesn't care to impress anyone, especially him.", before continuing, "Here, they are fucking greeting card commercial. They're not funny, they're not smart, they're not quirky, and their chemistry is about as convincing as this nurse holding 'a wad of lifeless air'. Oh, sorry. I mean, Garfield. But Liz decides to give Jon a dog. Kinda random..."

In this scene, Liz gives Jon a dog, who is named Odie, as she informs him that the dog is needing a home and an owner to stay with.

"Okay, okay, couple of things. First, there's gotta be a ton of dogs around there that don't have homes. What makes this one so special? Second, **FUCK YOU** , that's not Odie! I mean, what the hell? If Garfield can look like a computer-generated abortion, why can't Odie look more like the cartoon? I mean for fuck's sake, at least make him a beagle or a basset hound, I mean...what the piss is this? Are you trying to go for the Goomba Award, which is inspired by the horribly Goombas from Super Mario Bros, and making something that looks like something not look like something? How come the majority of the characters look nothing like the ones they were based on?", Amanda ranted, as she then said, "It be like totally changing characters around here, right, Constanze?", before the young witch, which she was about to continue, hears a different voice, even though she hasn't heard Constanze talk before.

But it wasn't her friend Constanze.

The witch turns to her right to see Luluco from Space Patrol Luluco standing by the door of the room, as she says, "I agree with you on that one. Plus, Constanze just went to the bathroom, she just communicated with some sign language by the way.", before she left the room.

"Wow, she sure came here unexpectedly.", said the tomboy Amanda to herself, asking her other friend, "Isn't she, Prisminka?", just before she heard another different voice.

She then turns to her left to see Inferno Cop sitting on a chair on the other side of the room, saying, "You darn right, totally strange. Prisminka just went to get some snacks downstairs, she told me.", before he leaves the room too.

"Can't fault on that logic though-", the Luna Nova witch shrugs before suddenly hearing Lotte come to the room, who was sporting a brown wig, no glasses and a outfit similar to Darling in the Franxx's Stamen.

Lotte asks, "Hi, Amanda! How does my cosplay look on Darling in the Franxx? Reminds me of that guy Zorome. You think so?", before she removes her wig and puts on her glasses, "Is it good?"

"...Yep. Your cosplay almost seems exactly the same.", smiled Amanda, winking and giving Lotte a thumbs up before she leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mistelteinn (in the Darling in the Franxx universe), Zorome was receiving a cellphone call about this cosplay during Amanda's review in his Stamen bedroom before he hung up and rudely said, "That SON OF A BITCH! I knew I kept that gun for awful cosplay occasions like this for a good reason! Time for a sudden crossover!", as he then was about to leave, but suddenly and accidentally stubs on one of the beds during this.

* * *

Amanda continues the Garfield review, "So they take Odie home to Jon's Hollywood rich house paid by no-see-able occupation, where Odie and _The Lorax's Butt_ , Garfield, don't seem to get along. You can tell of course because they have...a dance-off..."

This next scene shows Garfield and Odie having a dance-off, to which Garfield enjoys is that he is walking the dog.

"...Well, I hope you're blown away by this, folks, because it takes up a good couple minutes.", the Luna Nova witch said.

The same scene also shows Garfield showing up as the two dance in a dance-off together in the house.

The tomboy wondered, "Yeah...have you ever wanted to entertain your baby while punishing him at the same time? Well, just show _Q'bert's nutsack_ , Garfield's dancing here and that'll give him nightmares for a week."

This scene continues as Garfield does more slick dance moves while Odie jumps on his hind legs.

"I never thought of saying this before, but...", mumbles Amanda as she then said out loud, "...you could be watching actual cat videos and probably get a lot more fun out of it.", continuing the story, "So Jon and Liz take Odie to a dog show that she has to judge. Oh, are they gonna try to submit him or something? No, they just brought him so he can watch... Bizarrely useless. But _Charmander's pubic hair_ , Garfield, follows and naturally gets in trouble."

For this next scene shows Garfield seen on the back of the truck when he followed Jon, Liz and Odie, who he plans a mild concussion, or a CAT scan, the latter being a joke.

The Luna Nova witch facepalms to this scene in disappointment, who questions, "Quick vote. Um...do you think the writer worked hours on that joke? Like stayed up super late at night coffee after coffee, copy after copy, trying to perfect that joke? Or...do you feel he ate some paper, drank some ink and farted out a screenplay?", before she looks at an immediate poll, with 10% of them saying the screenwriter tried, while 90% said the screenwriter farted out, "I am watched by good people.", as she resumes, "The dogs chase _Wilford Brimley's urine-stained mustache,_ Garfield, while Odie gets up and starts to do...this."

The dog show scene then shows Odie in the dog show, who, when listening to the same music on the stereo like at home with Garfield, he dances to it by jumping and walking on his hind legs.

"Well, I- I guess it is kind of amazing! Can science explain this, a dog on his hind legs? It just never happens!", playfully said Amanda sarcastically, who then continues her joke, "I mean- Fuck the bodily cat that do celebrity impressions, karate moves, dance, an ability to eat a lot, and leap beyond any realm of reality... **THIS** dog is on his hind legs!", who says entertainingly.

During this scene as Odie finishes his dance, it was earned by a standing ovation by Jon, Liz, and the rest of the judges and the audience.

The tomboy then said, "Well- Of course it deserves a standing ovation! What are we, just blind to miracles?", clapping in applause, as she sees in the scene when Odie, Jon and Liz were on the newspaper on the front with the article called _A Fabulous Dancing Puppy Called Odie_. "The front page of the newspaper! Naturally! This is big news people! A dog stood on his hind legs!"

The applauding audience scene and the judge saying Odie's hind legs dancing was amazing was shown again.

"Let's see what else they'll applaud.", the tomboy smirks, before saying as she grabs her wand, "Oh look! Magic spells!", she said first as the audience in the film, including Jon, was seen clapping from the movie, as if they applauded this. Secondly, Amanda then took her shoes off and removes her socks, revealing her bare feet as she shows her worn socks, "My stinky socks!", she said secondly before the same clip with Jon and the audience applauding was shown. Lastly, the Luna Nova witch looks around for something, before grabbing a bottle of water and slamming it on her desk, "Water!", before the same clip with the audience clapping too was shown. Glad, Amanda said, "Well, I think we found our real headline; _Town High As Hell_. Now it's starting to see why Garfield eats so much.", before saying her last quote at the end of the first part of the review, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back.", before she left the room.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Garfield the Movie (Pt 2)

**Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Garfield the Movie (Part 2)**

Amanda comes back to the dorm room to her desk after her break as she said, "Let's continue.", saying the next part of the story of Garfield the Movie, "So _Tony the Tiger's Taint_ , Garfield, accidentally knocks over the world's most accidental-prone room, leading to Jon putting him outside... Wha- Wait, he puts the cat outside? That's really fucking dangerous.", as the scene shows Garfield being put outside by Jon, who the cat pleads for forgiveness, as the witch mocked as Garfield, " _'Yeah, I'm too lazy to destroy a house, but not have several dance sequences.'_ ", as the same scene shows Garfield pleading Jon before the owner closes the door, as the cat is left outside for the night, " _'Thanks for a lack of collar by the way in case I get lost... You're a seriously terrible owner.'_ "

The scene right after shows Garfield sadly watching Jon take care of Odie inside when the owner gives the dog a bath while Garfield was outside the house, before he breaks into song that starts off, 'I used to have...Jon to myself...'.

"Oh! It's a musical now. Fuck you.", the tomboy witch swore as she pulls out her remote and fast-forwards Garfield's musical number, A New Dog State of Mind, before commenting on the next part, "But the _Star Fox's ass hair_ , Garfield, locks Odie outside, causing him to run away. This leads to him being found by a greedy TV show host looking to bank on his popularity. As you can see, Jon and Liz are really torn up about it."

The scene when Jon told Liz they can't have their date because Odie ran away.

Amanda added, " _'That almost made me change my facial expression. If I cared, I'd be really upset.'_ ", also saying when she watches the next part of the scene, "Wow. I really believe they were asked to say those lines.", who then resumed, "So they go looking for Odie, but _The Wet Oompa-Loompa armpit_ , Garfield sees him on TV."

Garfield in this next scene, notices Odie and tries to get Jon's attention and was as close to showing him that Odie was on TV, but the broadcast changes to a Wendy's advertisement.

"Christ, can I take this time to say that the product placement in this movie is not only bad, it's 'Man of Steel' bad?", asked Amanda in annoyance, "It's fucking everywhere! Not only it's in every scene in the movie, but it's in areas you wouldn't even see in real life! Who the fuck puts Pepsi and Wendy's stickers on their train set? Or, did Pepsi actually say to their marketing team, _'You know what market we haven't tapped yet? Train sets. I mean, I was going to invest in this animated cat movie, but the more I think about it, we gotta go where the real goal is. Tiny little signs and this incredibly popular demographic. Including Wendy's.'_.", as she goes on to the next scene, "So _Tigger's colon,_ Garfield, decides he's gonna try to find Odie himself."

This scene in particular shows Garfield set off to find Odie, but was tired during this gag.

The Luna Nova witch supposed, "Yeah, he's barely out the house. He's barely out the house. He's barely out the house. He's barely out-", facepalming as she grunts, "Yeah, let me just look at... Yeah, he's barely out the house, if we guess the jokes before they happen, can we make the movie go faster?", continuing the plot, "He gets the help of his friend Louis, who's now in the city...you know, those commiting suburbia to Big City rats...as he points out where Odie is being held."

The following scene shows Garfield climbing through the building's vents as the security guards find something through the vent's system, as they then purge the system by pressing a button and causes Garfield to be blown across the vents.

"Ah, don't you love those vents that just take one button to purge the system? But hey, don't question The Purge! it just works!", the tomboy said, who watches the part when Garfield is blown across the vents, comedically hitting the end of a vent with a faceplant, " _'I'm just gonna choose to ignore this, I don't need anyone to know I was in a Garfield movie.'_ ", who says the next part of the Garfield movie story, "He finds Odie, only to discover the owner is using an illegal collar to control him. And...also works for the President of the United States...? Um...how does that work? I know it's animal cruelty, but I can't imagine how the politicians would do with this.", thus continuing, "Odie's taken away, but _Starfire's moldy cooch_ , Garfield, isn't ready to give up."

The next scene shows Garfield trying to find Odie as he was sliding and slipping on a wet floor, as he falls out a window, into a truck of lasagna.

Amanda playfully joked to this scene, "Dead. Now let's have a moment of silence from the audience- Oh, wait, you're watching Garfield. There's been nothing but moments of silence from the audience.", watching the next scene when Garfield says his life was saved by the miracle of lasagna, sighing, "Is it too late to be a Garfield Minus Garfield movie?", continuing the story, "He of course survives, but gets captured by a dog catcher and put in the pound.", commenting, "Yeah, that's right. Carry that nothing. It so looks like you're trying to pretend something is there. And don't worry, these animators will get great jobs in Jurassic World.", as she resumes the plot again, "But the _Heathcliff Vomit_ , Garfield, frees everybody, allowing him a distraction to escape. Thus, he goes to save Odie at the train station where he's being taken away."

This next scene shows the main antagonist who was the TV shot host, Happy, in the train as a steward asks him what he would like to eat, either salmon, steak or lasagna, as Happy answers steak, noting he hates lasagna, which is Garfield's favorite food.

"Oh, see? _Now_ we know he's the bad guy, not kidnapping a dog and pulling it through a bunch of tortures, no, it's the fact that he doesn't love lasagna.", the tomboy witch says, "In case you're wondering, no, this never comes into play again. You think Garfield would knock a box of lasagna onto him or something, but no, it's an entirely pointless line. It's like Shredder in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie suddenly saying, _'I hate pizza... Just thought to let you know that.'_ Bet Leonardo would call him a jerk for that if the Ninja Turtles reacted to this.", as she tells more of the story, "To stop the train, Garfield sneaks into the control panel and he starts randomly pushing buttons, controlling every single train. Because, yeah, that's how it works."

For this part of the film shows Garfield, searching for Odie in the train, hears and recognizes Odie whining for help.

The Luna Nova student jokes again when the scene shows Garfield freeing Odie from the cage, " _It's similar to the people who want their money back._ ", continuing, "But the villain comes in and stops them because...clearly neither of them could jump over that suitcase. And just to recap, in the beginning of the film, easy, this part, impossible to get over. This movie has a _'_ _Masters of What the Fuckery'_.", watching the scene where Happy corners them as he threats Odie to shock him again, to which Amanda comments to this part, "He would say, _'Well, I can't possibly find another dog who stands on his hind legs; you're like the Jesus of canines!'_ ", who she says the climax, "But the animals Garfield freed from the pound show up to save the day."

This scene shows Happy being attacked by the pound dogs and helped Garfield and Odie.

"Okay, I don't think they killed him but they do put a stop to his evil plan just as Jon and Liz show up to pretty much contribute nothing, so basically like the rest of the film.", Amanda then said, watching the scene with Garfield and Odie reuniting with Jon and Liz after the former two defeat Happy, the witch mocking as Jon, " _'Come here you sack of air, you...'_ ", finishing the final part of the movie, "And because this movie had SOOOO many good ideas that they couldn't fill the thematic running time, here's some completely pointless dancing."

The last part of the film shows Garfield singing I Feel Good, dancing outside at the house to the camera.

The tomboy complained, "Yeah, it literally ties into nothing. It just cuts to him dancing out of nowhere.", concluding, "And that was Garfield the Movie. How does it hold up? ...I think Bill Murray said it best, what he said in Zombieland.", saying her overall review of the Garfield movie, "Garfield is a great character. In many respects, he's kind of an immortal. Much like the Looney Tunes or Mickey Mouse, even when he's not funny, we'll still watch him because he's timeless and will last forever. That's how good a character he is. This movie...in no way represents any of that. It's the wrong mood, the wrong look, the wrong feel, and the wrong humor. I love this character even to this day. And usually when they don't get them right, I still love it because he's so easy to love. This is the first time I actually felt betrayed. Trust me, I seen him poorly represented before in The Garfield Show, but I still kind of bought it. Because when that stuff failed, it's still at least tried to represent the heart and spirit of what Garfield was. Here, you feel every lazy, manipulative, empty, corporate whoring second like you're watching a funeral at a pet cemetery. I will still always love Garfield, but only when some element of care, even the tiniest bit is put in. As far as I'm concerned, I don't see any of that effort here, therefore, I don't see Garfield.", finishing off, "And I'm pretty good at spotting the real thing."

At that very moment, Amanda was suddenly interrupted as someone slams open the door as the O'Neill girl sees this.

It was Zorome (from the anime Darling in the Franxx), who had his gun with him, saying, "It's lead-tasting time, motherfucker!", about to come in, but however his gun slipped from his hand, accidentally shooting the floor. "WHOA! That was loud. For a second, I thought I was gonna lose my heari-", he says as the Stamen heard the floor make a creaking sound before screaming as the part of the floor he shot collapses beneath him.

Amanda was shocked a bit, who then heard girls screaming, and the crossover character heard making a sound of enjoyment, which in the first floor of the academy was actually the academy's bathroom.

Nevertheless, Amanda says to herself, "What the hell was that about...? No matter.", ending her first review by saying, "I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. Thank you for listening to my Garfield review, see you next time!"

 **End of Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Garfield the Movie**

 **Next up: Amanda O'Neill's Review of Leap! (2017)**


	3. Leap! (Pt 1)

**In this second story of the review, Amanda O'Neill reviews and comments on the animated, so-so mixed-reviewed and Canada/France movie Leap! (in the USA; AKA: Ballerina, in Canada).**

 **Original Story and Written Entirely by Myself**

 **LUNA NOVA**

 **Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Leap! (AKA: Ballerina) (Part 1)**

Amanda enters her dorm room after the two had watched Leap! (Ballerina) together on that day, with her saying, "Hello, I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. Today, I'm gonna review...an animated ballet movie...?", questioningly confuses the witch as she began, "The movie premiered back in October 2016 at the France Mon Premier Festival, and was directed by two people with the same name Eric, Eric Summer and Eric Warin. It was later produced in Canada and France by companies Gaumont and Entertainment One, under the title Ballerina in early 2017. Later on, it had produced a US release in late 2017, by The Weinstein Company, who I however, am still uncomfortable with the Harvey Weinstein effect happening in Hollywood, is under the title Leap. The critical response however ended up with positive reception of 73% for the Canadian Ballerina version, while the USA Leap! version had negative reception of 37%. Well...some ups and downs with this movie, I guess...both versions, whatever...?"

 **Leap!/Ballerina**

"So yeah, this movie may have spectacular uses of animation with it's dance sequences and use of choreography, but I still believe that in particular animated movies like this, there may be still some flaws in the story depending if it's good or bad.", the tomboy witch says, "No matter, let's dance through the reviewing, let's take a look at, Leap!, also known as Ballerina.", starting the story, "The movie begins at an orphanage and set in the 1880's, as we are introduced to a girl named Felicie Milliner, played by Elle Fanning, who also played in a similar ballet 3D movie in 2011, The Nutcracker, which had outrageous panned reviews with 0% on Rotten Tomatoes!", continuing, "We also get to see her inspired inventor friend, Victor, played by Dane DeHann in the Canada version, and Nat Wolff in the US version, as he and Felicie were living in the orphanage."

The scene where Felicie was dancing while helping Victor clean up and give him the dishes in the big dining room is shown.

The Luna Nova student says, "You see, Felicie also has a pursuing dream of becoming a ballerina dancer herself, also showing her dancing skills while cleaning up was actually a good scene so far. But during that, the supervisor in the orphanage, , played by Mel Brooks in the US version, comes in and catches her in the act...which causes dishes to fall over.", tsk-ing, "Shameful, potentially?", starting the next part, "We then see Mother Superior, who is played by comedic star Kate McKinnon, who later plays three roles in the movie, including Superior here."

The next part shows Victor being dismissed by Mother Superior to go to his room, with Victor entering the orphanage and doing a last-second copycat joke of Mother Superior before going in.

" _'I dream of being a king of England. Thank you for my Monty Python line.'_ ", mocked Amanda to Victor's copycat joke in this scene, before commenting when Mother Superior said in the movie dreams aren't reality, "What do you mean dreams aren't reality? They can be reality sometimes! Because, what Disney says it, Dreams Can Come True.", resuming, "After, Victor plans for him and Felicie to escape the orphanage and plan to go to the Opera de Paris, known as the Paris Opera and the Dance School in Paris, at nighttime."

In the next scene, a scene shows Felicie dreaming of her treasured music box, falling down into dark mysterious shadows in a dark setting as the music box ticks creepily, darkly and acceleratingly, before Felicie wakes up in a jolt.

Amanda watched this and said, "You know what, to be honest, this is one of the best foreshadowing scenes in any other animated film. This dream Felicie has is repeated, so throughout the movie, the dream will be an important plot point to understand, so we'll know more about what it means and about it's significance of this scene's symbolism.", going on, "Victor dresses up as Mother Superior and he and Felicie go up to the roof, after unfortunately waking up up and pursues after them, where he reveals his new invention, Chicken Wings.", sarcastically saying afterwards, "I know. Right? You had to put that name after KFC for that kind of invention? What kind of inventions do you else have to has to name with food, Victor? The Smoothie Maker? The BBQ Flyer? The Condiment Rocket? Make more inventive and innovative ideas without having to name with fast food, please! I'm begging you."

For this scene afterwards in the film shows chasing after Felicie and Victor on the roof.

"So Felicie and Victor, in a long and hilarious chase sequence with references from The Aristocats, The Great Escape, The Good Dinosaur, Yogi Bear, and the Wilhelm Scream, finally escape the orphanage and get on a train that's on the way to Paris.", stated the tomboy, the next part showing Victor, in the train with Felicie, fixing the latter's music box and was talking about Paris, the girl commenting, "Still love they also added a Casablanca reference, would love to see that with my girlfriend Diana.", the scene shown again but with an added Casablanca clip with Humphrey Bogart saying, _'We'll always have Paris'_.

The scene after shows Felicie and Victor arriving in Paris.

The Luna Nova witch narrated, "The two arrive in Paris, which actually looks kind of incredible with the art design and how Paris was when the Eiffel Tower was being made in the 1880's, and at that point, Felicie and Victor part ways as our main character ventures through Paris. Unfortunate at first, but until she finds the Dance School, Opera de Paris, once again also known by the Paris Opera."

The scene shows Felicie seeing the Paris Opera like in the movie's teaser poster.

"Reminds me of Coco, but replacing the Mexican protagonist and the culture, and switching it with a French protagonist and the culture too. Love Coco better, maybe.", which the tomboy next said, "Felicie then enters the Dance School, where she sees a ballerina practicing her dance on the stage."

This scene shows Felicie astonished by the ballerina's dancing, who she was about to interfer curiously, but someone grabs her.

"Apparently, she was taken offstage by a sort-of-like criminal but was saved by a mysterious woman named Odette, played by Carly Rae Jepsen.", Amanda reviewed, "Look, it is a great choice to put Carly Rae Jepsen for an animated role, but we all do know Call Me Maybe is one of the catchiest songs and was also featured in some films, like Sing for example, but she is still a pretty good singer. Although in the movie, although she has a couple songs in the soundtrack, her character doesn't sing any of her songs of what I was expecting.", the tomboy saying the next scene, "So Felicie goes to see Odette, who she tells Felicie she's a cleaner but dismisses her. We also see the main antagonist of the movie, Regine La Haut, played by, again, Kate McKinnon.", commenting, "I think Kate McKinnon in this movie is one of the actors that can play multiple roles in animated movies. Like in the Happy Feet movies, Robin Williams played multiple characters, mostly Ramon and Lovelace, who both those characters are both supporting and important. But in this movie, Kate McKinnon plays as the main antagonist while her other role is a supporting character."

The scene afterwards show Felicie offering to help Odette clean the stairs, as _'squeaky clean'_ is her middle name.

The Luna Nova witch stated, "Felicie helps Odette with cleaning the stairs, which took the whole night to do for some reason, but Regine comes to see Odette to give orders.", the scene then showing Regine tipping the bucket of water unto the stairs, "Okay, I have a feeling that Regine in this movie may be related to classic Disney villains. She's like Lady Tremaine merged together with Mother Gothel, but with a voice of a comedic actress that plays in Ferdinand and The Angry Birds Movie, it sounds so-so to me.", she nods to this unsure-ly. "Felicie then searches around the house as she then saw Regine's daughter Camille, played by Dance Moms star Maggie Ziegler, practicing her dancing skills.", Amanda said before complaining, "About Maggie's character, it's more like the polar opposite of her personality. In real life, she is passionate about dancing and is also kind to people. Here, her character's mostly insulting, brash, competitive, and only cares about winning. Pretty much like how the actor is good and sometimes the character is evil in some movies."

After, the next part shows Camille meanly tosses Felicie's music box out the window, which breaks.

Amanda continues the story, "Camille throws out Felicie's music box which breaks it, and later Felicie enters into the dance school by stealing the letter that was meant for Camille as posing her attendance to get back at her, also meeting with the director of the opera, and getting to meet the real-life choreographer, Merante, played by Terrence Scammell.", discussing, "About him, the film is set in the 1880's, right? Because that is the decade when Merante was gonna die. His character's so accurate and great, but there also has to be some indication of how long he is gonna live or how his death would be, noting the baton he's holding throughout the movie, but maybe have a few inaccuracies with the character, and the movie too.", watching the part where Merante says he's a vegetarian, who she then says sarcastically, "Was that a reference to Leo the Lion? Better than that movie. Very funny.", resuming the story, "After the first day of dance class, Felicie meets with Victor again, although we haven't seen him for about 16 minutes of the movie, who he tells her his story during his misadventures of Paris."

This scene shows Victor telling how he spent time in Paris, who stumbles into a bar and meets with a fat kid named Mathurin, who works for the inventor Gustave Eiffel.

"Stop right there, let me tell you, I'm gonna say it here and now, Mathurin is the WORST character in the entire movie. I shit you not.", confesses the tomboy girl Amanda, "Although he is a good friendly figure to Victor who are both dreaming of the same goal, relating to Patrick Star, Scooby Dum, Cosmo and some other famous dimwitted cartoon characters, and the fact that I don't offend badly towards fat people, but he's pretty much a bit irritative and annoying. Good cons is that is that he works for the real-life inventor Gustave Eiffel, wears a top hat, and he is good at playing violin. The bad cons, however, is that he's probably stupid and doesn't do anything important besides support Victor, does some horribly idiotic stuff like ignorantly sticking his violin bow into someone's nose, and he almost makes a flammable fart joke for some reason, as of this scene. He's like Lefou from Beauty and the Beast, Marty from Capture the Flag and that fat kid in Underdogs all mixed together if they were as twice as dumb as Patrick Star, or better yet, _Mathurin_ looks like a fat Harry Potter! Without the lightning scar and magic, but replacing it with a top hat and chubbiness; I don't believe he would be in the wizard houses Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I think he would pretty much be in the _Dorkington_ house for sure. This character has reasons why he doesn't make any sense for this movie! At least make him like Igor, or George Watson, or those companions from Doctor Who! At least try something good with him please! But don't worry for those who hate him, he also gets involved in some slapstick during the movie, so we'll see how he goes. Good cons; 3, Bad cons; 3."

The next part of the movie shows Felicie and Victor talking, the latter revealing to have a wingsuit before he is blown away a bit by the air, hitting a lamppost, causing Amanda to snicker.

The Luna Nova girl admits, "Later after Victor goes off again like last time, Felicie was in the dance class in a happy-go-lucky fashion. Also love Merante's reactions to this in a few moments of this scene. Priceless.", next said, "Our main character was outed at first, but when one of the other ballerinas couldn't get up and was outed, she is back in the game. Along the way, she also meets a beautiful and snotty boy named Rudi.", wondering, "Is it me, or is Rudi like Shrek the series' Prince Charming and Strange Magic's Roland in the movie while showing his Yuri on Ice-inspired dancing? I don't believe he will be good in this, because like those two characters, he is charming towards girls that fall in love especially the female main character, shows off by doing daring things those other villains would do, and sometimes be mean a bit. He is all of that for some reason.", continuing the story, "But Odette sees Felicie and finds out that she lied. She goes to apologize to her, earning her trust and accepting to become her trainer."

The movie then shows Regine entering and asking if there's any mail while Felicie was hiding the letter so she doesn't know, and Odette helps Felicie lie by saying there isn't any mail.

"So Odette and Felicie lie to Regine about the letter, and when she leaves, Odette arranges the start of her training at 5 AM.", says Amanda, who refers, "Reminds me of Patrick Star eating a Krabby Patty at 3 AM, while some other creepy shit happens with people doing it as a trend for that hour of the night.", who she says, "We see Felicie's same dream again, before she wakes up at said time.", before realizing when watching the scene when Felicie wakes up and it was already morning. "THAT'S 5 AM IN THE MORNING? What's wrong with the time zone in Paris at this time of hour! I mean, look outside, the sun's already up! Are you trying to tell us that 4 AM at night in Paris is when the sun comes down? And that 5AM is when the sun comes up? These people have to get their wake-up call times right!", facepalming before noting, "So Felicie begins her training with the first task of ringing the small bell on the tree with a puddle put beneath her feet. At first, she does unwell, and afterwards, she does amazingly. Like the movie said, _'Life's greatest adventures begin with a single Leap!'_...good tagline.", as she tells the next part, "She also follows along with the class later while some of another dance student is outed."

The following scene shows Felicie and Rudi practicing their dancing skills on the Paris Opera's roof.

The tomboy says, "I still can't get over the fact that the accuracy of the dance choreography sequences are incredible, seriously, it's like you won't believe your eyes on seeing this happen in an animated movie.", continuing, "For some reason, Victor comes back again after probably 14 minutes, to be fair about 2 minutes less than last time, and Felicie talks about Rudi.", who she watches the small portion of this scene where Felicie demonstrates on how Felicie looked at her charmingly that day, causing Amanda to laugh hard, "I love how Felicie's face in this part can make anyone crack up. It'll be funny for people to copy that face.", she said as she does the same expression as what Felicie was doing, only for a couple seconds, going to the next part, "So Victor decides to show her something."

This scene shows Victor showing Felicie the construction site of the Statue of Liberty soon complete and is arriving to America, to which Victor calls the Statue of Puberty.

"...Puberty? Really...? Is that what you call this, one of the wondrous and iconic United States landmarks, which was made by Gustave Eiffel...?", sighed the Luna Nova witch in disappointment, as she points out, "Because **IT'S CALLED THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!** We don't need to know about calling America's landmarks about sexual biologies! What else, Mount Rush-Walking? The Menopause Canyon? The Golden Fertilization Bridge? JUST DON'T MAKE JOKES OUT OF THEM! It's better with the Statue of Liberty, Mount Rushmore, The Grand Canyon and The Golden Gate Bridge names.", taking deep breaths.

Next, the film shows Victor showing Felicie his workshop where he works on his inventions, as Felicie was playing with a big telescope in the shop, before Merante comes in carrying a pile of scrolls.

Amanda slaps her forehead, "Oh, god, not Mathurin again.", the movie showing Victor say to Felicie that Mathurin (or Mattie he calls him) is the cleaner, and that he's two sandwiches short of a picnic, or two Eiffels short of a tower, "Ha! I knew it with that idiom! He's like those two guys from Capture the Flag and Underdogs I said earlier with twice the dumb as Patrick. And he's a cleaner too? How many cleaners are used in the 1800's, not to offend? I believe we didn't see Mathurin clean, but I do know that he works for Gustave Eiffel, and helps around. That's another good con so far for that fact, totaling 4 to that list.", the part with Mathurin putting the scrolls on a table and telling that pencils need to be sharpened and Eiffel's boots need to be polished, walking off in a weird fashion, "Also, who walks like that? It's like if he can't walk normally with a small hunchback. Imagine if there's a play version of this movie, I wonder what that would be like...", the O'Neill girl wondered, imagining...

* * *

In Amanda's imagination, we see a play version of Ballerina/Leap!, with Diana in the role of Felicie, Amanda in the role of Victor, and the latter's friend Prisminka playing as Mathurin, with Prisminka saying, "The pencils are needed to be sharpened, and the boots need to be polished by tomorrow...", walking past them weirdly.

"Uh...what are you doing?", Amanda asks.

Prisminka said, "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to let you know boots need to be sharpened and pencils need to polished for tomorrow."

"But you just said the opposite of what you said just now.", Diana noticed.

The girl responds, "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna eat a dozen of those delicious sandwiches, oh...yummy!", walking off.

"Um...does he always act like this?", curiously asks Diana.

Amanda sighs, "Yes. Yes he does.", nodding with her and Diana looking.

* * *

"Felicie then spends more time training with Odette, who does some other ballerina techniques like postures, balance, foot massages...?", the tomboy witch says before cringing a bit to the last part, "That gotten a bit weird...", who whatever continues, "And also techniques with cleaning, stretching, and spinning on a wheel. The more she trains, the more she gets better at her ballerina skills, not getting outed in the process so far."

The scene shows Felicie taking a glorious leap with Odette almost awed by this, but the former falls on the ground.

The Luna Nova witch mocked, " _'Well, that ruins the US movie title. More like Drop, if you ask me.'_ ", the next part with Victor meeting Felicie that moment, making a kung-fu joke with Felicie joking that he's so funny, "Wha- NOW you're doing a kung-fu joke?! First you spoof a name of the Statue of Liberty, NOW kung-fu? It was never widely heard back then in that 19th century's decade, and it was starting to widely spread in the 1890's! I still don't even know what exact year in the 1880's is! I would think Victor is more like Aladdin with Genie's personality. Honestly."

In this scene shows Victor meeting Odette for the first time, who the latter heard he is going out with Felicie for the night, and told him to promise to return Felicie back to her place or she would be six inches smaller, to which Victor says it's a quiet, sober thing.

"Nope, definitely not sober. But I'll be six inches smaller when I'm drunk.", joked Amanda, as the first part of the Ballerina/Leap! review ends.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Leap! (Pt 2)

**Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Leap! (AKA: Ballerina) (Part 2)**

"So Victor takes Felicie to a bar, accidentally bumping into someone in particular, and...", Amanda starts off the second part of the review, before the bar scene shows Mathurin again playing the violin, "Look, Mattie's playing violin! That's still a good con, though.", as she adds, "She also does her ballerina dance moves to the music, while that someone they just bumped into earlier, Merante, watches."

This part also shows seeing Felicie taking another leap as Victor shouts during the playing music that Felicie's his girlfriend.

The tomboy flattered, "Ooh! That's a romantic indication he just told us! This means that Rudi isn't her true boyfriend, VICTOR is. I'm so glad for you!", who summarizes, "After a well-done ballerina dance sequence in the bar, Felicie encounters with Merante in the bar, and congratulates her, and because of this, the two celebrate on the way back and Victor attempts to kiss her...which doesn't work well. Apparently, something bad happens in the dance school on the next day."

The scene has Felicie about to enter the dance classroom, who she suddenly saw Merante and the director of the opera with Regine and Camille, who had talked with them about the missing mail.

"Yes, unfortunately they found out about the missing letter, and Camille, after we haven't seen her for almost 40 minutes of the movie, reported about it to Merante, and Felicie apologizes for the mix-up. But also fortunately, Odette appears and is offered to get the part in The Nutcracker play if she succeeds.", the Luna Nova witch described, as she noted, "I know The Nutcracker is a great play that was also adapted in several movies, like Elle Fanning also appearing in the 3D Nutcracker movie and the upcoming Disney film The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, but this has an inaccuracy, because it was never made until 1892, with the time in the movie set the decade before it.", resuming, "After, we also get a bit more information about Odette and what happened to her in the past, and why she holds a cane stick."

The next part shows Felicie and Merante watching Odette sweep the stage floor and twirl, who the choreographer told Felicie that Odette was the best dancer of her generation, but there was a fire on the stage, before Merante leaves.

"See? That's how good and powerful character development really is. Despite growing and bonding relationships between two characters that they both have in movies and stories, it also matters more on their past and the reasons of how a character becomes good or evil in the process, and about why they either look, act or became while the story goes along. This movie has one of the best character developments I have ever seen in an animated movie for a while, and I'm proud for it.", Amanda pointed out reasons of the movie's character development, and continues the film's story, "So both the polar opposites Felicie and Camille both train harder for the role in The Nutcracker, along with some inspirational messages by Carly Rae Jepsen's Odette, and shows a brilliant tracking shot of Felicie's dancing.", the sequence with Felicie practicing her dancing with faded backgrounds and an amazing Klaus Badelt score, "All it needs is John Williams' glorious Dear Basketball score, and viola! That's the perfect sequence for Leap! So tearjerking and beautiful, THIS sequence is one of my top ten for 2017's animated film scenes.", she said as she applauds, tears falling down her eyes.

The following part of Leap shows the last remaining ballerina students other than Felicie and Camille being outed and the latter two girls being the only ones left for the role, who they are auditioning the next day.

The tomboy girl said, "Felicie and Camille are the only ones left for The Nutcracker role, but Camille becomes brash about it because she believes she wants the role more than Felicie. Despite this, Rudi encourages Felicie again while Victor meets her again with one time in this scene he talks about 20th century science, as they arranged a date on the constructed Eiffel Tower. Odette also gives her new pointe shoes, but also is heartbroken to when Felicie sorrily said she isn't her mother.", feeling bad, "She would be great as a mother, you know...", going to the date scene of the film, "So Felicie then meets with Rudi again in the Eiffel Tower, while Victor and Mathurin were preparing the dinner date for the girl."

This part shows Victor and Mathurin preparing the date, with the latter practicing a bit of his so-called _good_ violin skills, which turns out that he was horrible at it.

"Okay, okay, I'd take it back, Mathurin is BAD playing at violin. That takes one good con off that list and onto the bad cons, NOW making it a total of 4.", the Luna Nova witch glared to this scene, the next part showing Mathurin saying he doesn't know much about girls as that is a mystery to him, and Victor tells him he definitely hopes that Felicie will come, and twirls him around close and saying he can already smell her perfume, with Amanda blurting during this scene, " _'Will you two stop your Call Me By Fifty Shades of Your Name_ _scene? It's not allowed in a kid's movie.'_ ", who says after, "Victor sees Felicie and Rudi together to which the latter was disgusted, which causes Victor to be jealous about it."

For this same scene, Victor and Rudi measly fight over Felicie while Mathurin was eating a sandwich during this.

Amanda comments, "Look, that fat ass is eating one of those sandwiches that looks like a cardboard Twinkie biscuit. He only does this a few times in the film, so it counts as ANOTHER bad con of this character Mathurin, totaling 5!", the girl reviewing next, "So Felicie is upset by the boys' conflict, and later apologizes to Odette about earlier. She then sits on the top of the Paris Opera, like how other animated films Big Hero 6, Ferdinand, The Star, and Home do this as an emotional tone in a similar way, has the same dream for the third time, and realizes she is late for the ballerina audition. She makes it though when Camille finishes her audition."

In this part, Felicie was doing her audition in front of Merante, Regine, Camille and The Nutcracker dancer, but she falls during this a couple times.

"She fails to do this as Camille has been cast for the Clara role in The Nutcracker. Regine also comes, grabs Felicie, and puts her in a carriage that brings her back to the orphanage from the beginning of the film. The girl becomes hopeless and has lost her spirit of becoming a ballerina, and that night, she falls asleep, and we take a look at her same dream's final repeat.", narrated the tomboy witch, Amanda informing in the final repeated dream sequence, "It's the final time this appeared in the movie. This time, the darkness of the mysterious dream with the music box falling, finally enlightens and reveals it's symbolism. It is actually a emotional memory of when Felicie was a baby that inspired her to become a dancer, about her late mother, who is barefoot, is a ballerina before, and has the music box she gave her daughter, who Felicie's mother is played by, you guessed it, Kate McKinnon. She played three characters in the same movie, and this one is just like a cameo, just because.", continuing, "So the mystery of the dream is complete, and Felicie begins to pursue her dream of being a ballerina, once again."

This part shows Felicie practicing her dancing skills, while a Sia song is played.

The Luna Nova student noticed, "Wow, they used a Sia song? I, for one, am a Sia fan, thank you. She too is great in My Little Pony: The Movie, the 2017 version.", summarizing the next scene, "Felicie goes by 's room that night, but gets caught in the act again.", the part showing catching the girl in the act, the latter confessing before the supervisor says to follow him. With no words, Amanda then responded, "...I guess is good now? I know it's not accurate, but all she had to do is ask...even though she didn't ask. But what I mean by that, brings her back to the Paris Opera, and why, it is because since he and Mother Superior saw how sad she was even though they saw her cheerful in the beginning when she wants to be a ballerina, they wanted her to fulfill her dream, while also showing how they both have a good heart at times.", sighing with sadness, "Too bad it's the last scenes they appeared in...", describing then, "Felicie reunites with Odette, apologizes to Victor while that _son of a bitch_ Mathurin fills in for him even though he's under the table with Mathurin getting a sort-of small crotch shot, retrieving the music box that Victor fixed who she thanks him, and confronting Camille that ends up starting, like how Garfield and Odie did it in my last review, a dance-off."

During this dance-off scene between Felicie and Camille, a Demi Lovato song, Confident, plays.

"Wow, a Demi Lovato song? Pretty much a bit extraordinary to add modern-day songs in films that takes place in ancient and classic times. It's like movies like A Knight's Tale, which uses classic rock songs in the medieval setting. Cool. Just, cool.", commentaries Amanda, saying, "After a few minutes of dancing each other off, the two then make their final act, by going backwards by the edge at the top of the stairs during the dance, but Camille flinches when at the edge, while Felicie, like the movie's title, made a big leap. The two also are tested by Merante with the question of why they dance."

This scene shows Felicie and Camille being asked the question, and the latter hesitated before revealing that her mother makes her dance.

The tomboy snaps her fingers, "There. Information that Camille is no longer bad all along, that was the problem. It's just that she was blinded by competition and was acting mean before, but all because of her mother, we all know a reason of how she was good all along.", continuing, "So Felicie is granted to be cast as the Clara role for The Nutcracker as well as thanks from Camille, Merante and Odette, and she then went to Victor again to tell the news."

The next part has a scene with Victor finishing his invention from the beginning of the film, this time called Pigeon Wings, who he shows Mathurin.

"Gee, Pigeon Wings sounds like a better name than Chicken Wings. Much better. No need to have food names anymore with inventions.", the Luna Nova student gleed with improvement, who she watches the scene when Felicie arrives at the workshop, Mathurin loving to see her and Victor together, "Is he obsessed with the love between the two? Sounds a bit annoying, dimwitted and creepy, all at the same time. It's like if he wants to see intimacy between two like an audience watching an awkward film, like Fifty Shades. Add another bad con to the list, totaling 6!", resuming, "However, as the two make amends, Victor gets knocked out and...Regine appears, all of a sudden out of nowhere with Camille! Now we know that she is the true main antagonist of the movie...from the very first scene she appears in."

In this particular scene, Regine was angry and betrayed to Felicie, who she plans on killing her after learning Camille failed to make the role.

Amanda nodded, "What the hell? Why does Regine want to kill Felicie so bad? All she did was have a dance-off against Camille, have her daughter reveal the truth about why she dances because her mother wanted her to, and she never did anything wrong, wouldn't that count her as a insanely delusional serial killer? I would guess so!", also noticing, "And look! Mathurin is once again eating ANOTHER cardboard Twinkie biscuit sandwich! A bad con for him, it definitely is, stay totalling 6!", who summarizes, "In the climax, Regine chases Felicie down, to not the Paris Opera, not the constructing Eiffel Tower, but, you guessed it again...the Statue of Liberty.", sarcastically questioning, "Is that where your big climax is gonna be? I mean, look at this thing! It's been about several days in the movie's storyline since the last scene we saw it, and it's already constructed completely! Shouldn't they release the statue in New York at America already? Because it was dedicated the same decade it was set in, in the year 1886, but it's so accurate too, actually.", smiling at the last part before adding, "Like I said, Regine chases Felicie up the Statue of Liberty while Mathurin and Camille help Victor back to consciousness."

During the scene shows Victor being woken back to consciousness and is dizzy, with Mathurin telling him Regine is chasing Felicie up the Statue of Liberty who is trying to kill her, also telling him that he wet himself.

The tomboy witch was speechless by this with a small moment of hesitation, who she then said, "A pee joke? Are you serious? You're telling me, you wet yourself...?", facepalming and moaning in disappointment for a bit, "...Well, **OF COURSE, YOU WET YOURSELF, HOW SHIT YOU NOT?!** No offense, but this dumbass character has some negative problems all throughout the story unlike other memorable and dimwitted cartoon sidekick-figure characters although he's a good friend figure to Victor, with a total of **SEVEN** bad cons that he has! Reasons overall include that he's a fucking idiot who doesn't do anything really important than assisting Victor and does stupid things during every scene he appears in, he is bad at playing violin even though it is thought that he was good at it, makes a flammable fart joke with Victor, occasionally snacks on Twinkie cardboard biscuit sandwiches, gets entertained to see the possible love between Felicie and Victor, and to cap it all off, he makes a pee joke by stating he fucking wet his pants...?", sighing deeply before mumbling, "I'm not harsh...but I am done with this character. I am done... I've said what I needed to say about him. No more...no more.", who she calmly tells the continuation after a few moments, "Our hero Felicie makes it to the top of the Statue of Liberty, also making ANOTHER miraculous leap to the top, while Victor, Camille and Mathurin come to the rescue, but however, Regine corners Felicie to the edge of the statue's crown."

This part shows Regine cornering Felicie, who tells the girl her planned fate when she kills her, stating there would be a tragic accident.

"Well, try to make that a newspaper article, that can declare that you're insane.", the Luna Nova witch smirks and mocked to Regine's character, as Amanda continues, "Victor, Camille and Mathurin make it with the young inventor's pigeon wings, kicking it up a notch by doing slapstick on Mathurin...", saying a final note for the character, "...he pretty much deserved it?", describing, "...so Victor uses his so-called Pigeon Wings, saves Felicie just in time, unveils the completed Statue of Liberty while Regine is left hanging literally for a while, and they both manage to make it to the Paris Opera in time as well for The Nutcracker performance."

In the last scene of the movie, it shows Odette and Merante meeting Felicie and Victor again, Odette helping with her pointe shoes while Merante tells her to dance from her heart.

Amanda wipes a tear, "Inspirational.", which the ending shows Felicie and The Nutcracker ballerina dancing together on stage in the play, while Carly Rae Jepsen's Cut to the Feeling song is played, "Carly Rae Jepsen's song! Also cool!", and the girl watches the part with a romantic moment between Odette and Merante, mocking, " _'Uh, you do know I am going to die soon at some point, right?' 'Yes. But now, let's make our romantic love story count for the best.'_ "

The last scene also has Victor sighing and dreamily confessing that Felicie is definitely his girlfriend.

"You said it twice by the way, Victor. No problem, we already know that you and Felicie have a thing from now on.", the tomboy witch Amanda said, "So that was Leap!, also known as Ballerina... A pretty good ballerina movie...?", who she says the overall review of the movie, "Even though the story writing is bland at some point, the characters, the voice acting, the music, the settings, inspirations, the dance sequences, the symbolism, accuracies with Paris and what it was back in the 1880's and the real-life director of the opera, and also it's character development looks great to be honest, but what really gets to me is it's historical inaccuracies in some parts, like The Nutcracker play, the dedication of the Statue of Liberty, and the character Merante, and also the character Mathurin, which I still respect, but is still annoying with some of this character's problems. What I could say though, is that the movie's involvement passion, dreams and morals of it's story also can enchant anyone who wants to pursue their dreams, and how they should never give up in life.", Amanda said, finishing off, "And I believe this Ballerina/Leap movie may not be the best ballerina movie to outmatch Black Swan, but it's still an okay, but imaginable, inspirational and spectacular movie for people of all ages, and for those in ballet class who are inspired by dancing and Dance Moms, I believe this animated movie is mostly worth watching, no matter how bad it is."

She then says her conclusion by saying;

"I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. Thank you for listening to my Leap!/Ballerina review, so see you next time!", waving goodbye as her second review ends.

 **End of Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Leap! (Part 2)**

 **Next up: Amanda O'Neill's Review of Pacific Rim: Uprising**


	5. Pacific Rim: Uprising (Pt 1)

**In this third story of the review, Amanda O'Neill takes on by reviewing and commenting on the critically mixed-to-negatively-reviewed sequel of Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim: Uprising. (A/N: I don't own anything.) SPOILER ALERT for some, sorry.**

 **Original Story and Entirely Written by Myself**

 **LUNA NOVA**

Amanda enters her dorm room again, and introduced, "Hello, I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. I'm reviewing on a bad sequel today! And that is, Pacific Rim.", before glaring with disappointment as she holds up the 4K retail pack of Pacific Rim: Uprising. "...Uprising.", Amanda describing, "After Guillermo Del Toro made Pacific Rim in 2013, it had a critical acclaim and box office success, that fans have been hyping for a sequel. Del Toro had plans for a sequel back in 2012, and had been working on a script with writer Zak Penn in 2014. However, production was halted, and Universal indefinitely delayed the film. He later revealed that writer-director Steven S. DeKnight will take over the director's chair, while Del Toro remained as producer for the film.", shrugging questioningly, "That's...good, I guess?"

 **Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Pacific Rim: Uprising (Part 1)**

"When this sequel came out in 2018, this film was met with mixed responses from both audiences and critics alike. With a budget of over 150-175 million dollars, it only grossed about 290 million dollars at the box office, different from the first film's 411 million dollar box office. Although the visuals and lead performances are great, this film can determine whether to satisfy or enrage you of this installment of the Pacific Rim series.", the tomboy started, "Let's go through what is a mish-mass mess-up of this mecha failure, this is Pacific Rim: Uprising."

 **Pacific Rim: Uprising**

The first scene is shown as the girl began reviewing, "The film opens ten years after the Battle of the Breach in the first film, where we meet our main character Jake Pentecost, played by new Star Wars actor John Boyega. He is the son of the deceased Stacker Pentecost, who was a former Jaeger pilot, now having parties and being swag in the ruins with the music from the Suburbicon trailer, and makes a living by dealing with Jaeger parts and valuable items in exchange of goods for his personal gain, including Cap'n Crunch, Oreos, and even Sriracha Sauce. He later goes to a decommissioned Jaeger scrapyard looking for a very valuable core for three thugs."

The first example of the movie shows Jake finding that the core is missing, but his tracker signals the core.

The Luna Nova witch said, "Okay, to clarify, it's nice that this film has the same cinematographer, Dan Mindel, from Star Trek and The Force Awakens, who Boyega worked with.", stating, "This commences a chase sequence though, as Jake manages to escape. He then finds out that the core has been stolen, and he then follows into a secret workshop."

The next scene shows Jake discovering a homemade Jaeger in the small warehouse.

"I believe that looks like Iron Man Mark I. The bigger edition.", Amanda supposed, "The person who stole the Jaeger core was in fact a girl named Amara Namani, played by newcomer Cailee Spaeny, who is using it for her Jaeger called Scrapper. As long as it's not Scrappy Doo, it's fine.", continuing, "Authorities and police arrive however, so both Amara and Jake board the girl's Scrapper, escaping in an Iron Man 1-like fashion. They run through the streets, but they encounter another big Jaeger named November Ajax.", commenting, "Is November Francis better? Sounds great to me, like Deadpool."

This part has Amara activating Scrapper's smoke bombs as the two continue escaping.

"After a long chase and multiple attempts of hiding and running from November Ajax, they are unfortunately stopped and apprehended by the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps, or PPDC for short.", the tomboy summarized, "When the two are in jail, Jake was met with a hologram by his adopted sister, the PPDC's General Secretary and returning character from the first film, Mako Mori, played by Rinko Kunichi, who was given a choice; he could either go to jail, or train new Jaeger cadets and became a pilot again."

This scene focuses on Jake making up his mind and Mako telling him he's already set, also with the news that Amara is now a cadet too.

The Luna Nova witch continued, "Jake and Amara then arrive at the new Shatterdome in Hong Kong, where they meet Jake's former co-pilot Nate Lambert, played by Clint Eastwood's son, Scott Eastwood, who played in other big budget movies like Suicide Squad and The Fate of the Furious. After we see some of the newer Jaegers including Bracer Phoenix, Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo and the new Gypsy Avenger, we also are introduced by the newest Jaeger cadets. Later on, Jake and Nate talked in the kitchen about their strained friendship."

The next scene has Jake and Nate talking to each other in the kitchen while the former was making himself ice cream with toppings, as they agree to stay out of each other's way.

"Christ, is this scene trying to be like There Will Be Blood?! It's like if Daniel Plainview was doing his 'I drink your milkshake' monologue while he's making himself a milkshake at the same time! Ain't nobody got time for that, just focus on the situation more!", Amanda furiously ranted, before synopsizing, "Representatives from Shao Corporations show up at the Shatterdome, led by its CEO Liwen Shao, played by recent rising star Jing Tian, who also appeared in other big budget movies like The Great Wall and Kong: Skull Island. They tell their plan to deploy a large number of new Jaeger drones around the world, which is a threat to the PPDC."

In this scene, Charlie Day's character Newton Geiszler greeted and shook hands with the general during the latter and Shao's greeting.

The tomboy jogged her memory, "Oh, I almost forgot, Charlie Day also returned in this sequel. How great...they can't even bring back Charlie Hunnam in this.", disappointed, saying next, "Day's reprising character Newton Geiszler reunites with his friend Hermann Gottlieb, played by returning actor Burn Gorman, who his friend brings him to the research lab to show a vial of Kaiju blood, which could be essential for the drone development to make thruster pods, and also tells about his recurrent nightmares about him and Newt drifting into the Kaiju brain from the first film. Newt also meets with Shao again, who warns to stay away from Hermann so she wouldn't question his loyalty."

The said last part was shown with Newt trying to understand Shao's chinese language, which she meant to don't question his loyalty.

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?", references the Luna Nova witch (quote from Rush Hour), as Amanda says the next part of the plot, "A meeting is held at Sydney, with Jake and Nate co-piloting Gypsy Avenger authorized by Mako. However, a strange rogue Jaeger, anonymously named Obsidian Fury, suddenly approaches and starts a battle. Sadly, Mako's helicopter loses control in the midst of the battle and dies in the crash.", responding with a sarcastic glare, "Is that how you treat one of your returning actors? You give them a big role, then you just undermine it by killing them off in the next installment?! I mean, these things happen in some films, like Star Trek: Generations, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens! **LUKE SKYWALKER AND JAMES KIRK SHOULD'VE LIVED LONGER, AND SO SHOULD MAKO!** ", continuing the story, "Back at the PPDC, Jake meets with Amara again, and then does a test drift. However, it malfunctions and Jake enters one of Amara's traumatic memories, which happened to be the same element that Raleigh and Mako went through in the first film!", asking, "Is this becoming like Home Alone 1 & 2?"

The next scene shows Newt, after learning that the drone program is authorized, returns to his home and was talking to, unexpectedly, the Kaiju brain he nicknamed Alice, who he has been drifting with secretly for years.

Amanda was shocked, gagging, "Okay, that is yet both scary and disgusting at the same time. Seriously, you're gonna be bleaching your eyes for this, folks. Doesn't get mature here, yet rather more surprising, because this proves it does not have a clear note if there was something wrong with Newton! We do know that Newt had been drifting with the Kaiju brain for years like jerking off, but there has to be a clue that leads up to the revelation, and there's none!", who next summarizes, "Meanwhile, Amara has a relationship issue with Vik, which ends up to a fight similar to Hacksaw Ridge, and afterwards Jules told Nate that Hermann had deciphered Mako's last message when she was shot down. They learn that the Zemlya facility may be where Obsidian Fury is made."

The said scene shows a rocket managing to hit Gypsy Avenger all of a sudden, while a dozen more explode the facility they were gonna search.

"Well...the Battle of Crait in a nutshell.", shrugged the tomboy, "Once again, Gypsy Avenger and Obsidian Fury have another fight with resemblances from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Kingsman for examples, which concludes to punching it's core out."

The last scene for Part 1 of this review shows Jake and Nate ordering the pilots to exit their Jaeger, as Gypsy Avenger grasps Obsidian Fury's face and tears it off as they were trying to find the pilots, but reveals to be a Kaiju brain piloting it.

"Krang?", the Luna Nova witch questioned curiously in surprise, before she said, "No, definitely that Kaiju brain from earlier.", the first part of the Pacific Rim: Uprising review concluding.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Pacific Rim: Uprising (Pt 2)

**A/N: May had a error releasing this part, because I accidentally almost released the wrong document, but I fixed it.**

 **Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Pacific Rim: Uprising (Part 2)**

"Jake and Nate bring the brain back to the PPDC base where Hermann confirms it is definitely Kaiju. Elsewhere, Amara and the other new cadets decide to go search inside the wreckage of Obsidian Fury brought there. This scene definitely has a suspenseful Alien feel, but not like Event Horizon to be exact.", Amanda said in the start of the Pacific Rim: Uprising review's second part.

In this scene, Amara was cutting a tube which has Shao's company logo on it, before leaking acid onto a cadet's arm and injuring him.

"Ooh, speaking of Alien, that's Xenomorph blood, people. Real acidic.", nodded the tomboy, "Amara is somehow kicked out of the program because of this, and Jake tells her that she does belong yet she doesn't believe for some reason. Around the world, the drone program was about to commence, but was hijacked, leading to, _this_."

The part she said shows one of the drones (as well as all the others off-screen), were transforming into Jaeger-Kaiju hybrids, with blue spikes and monstrous sounds.

Amanda was speechlessly appalled, before saying, "Okaaay...that's what the real Transformers should look like. Not like the cheap ripoff Transmorphers however.", who nonetheless says, "The Jaeger-Kaiju Transformer-like hybrids then start infiltrating the Shatterdome, and causing chaos. Meanwhile, Hermann reunites with Newton to help stop the rogue drones, but reveals a big shocking twist..."

This scene focuses on Hermann asking what Newton had done after he activated something, and Newton responded what he had been doing for the last 10 years; that he's ending the world, by opening Breaches across the world.

"You just heard that, I'm not even kidding. It turns out that Newton has revealed, he's now the bad guy! Yeah! Out of nowhere, except that part where his romantic lover is a Kaiju brain! Realy! It's also revealed that the Precursors have infected his mind, like how Bucky had that Winter Soldier hypnotizability from Captain America, and he plans to unleash Kaiju in the world once again!", the tomboy said, "Are you shitting me right now? You already enraged us when you killed Mako, story plot points and cliches somehow make no sense, and there's problems that you made making Newton the bad guy with no clever hints-"

The next scene has Newton suddenly grabbing Hermann by the throat, saying, "HE is **NOT, STRONG ENOUGH! NONE OF YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH!** "

The Luna Nova witch Amanda reacted, "Jesus! What is he turning into, Charles Wallace?", mentioning the character from the new A Wrinkle in Time 2018 movie, "That movie came out two weeks before this goddamn movie. That movie was better than this one.", saying, "But Shao comes in with Newton at gunpoint, but he escapes. That explains it, because he doesn't appear until the final battle! Yeah! That's like twenty minutes later, in the climax!", who goes on with the story, "At the Shatterdome, the hybrids start wrecking the entire place, kills the general with a few Star Wars similarities, and were destroying all the Jaegers in the headquarters. Hermann and Shao do stop the drone siege by using the same weakness from A Quiet Place, and the Breaches are successfully closed."

A later scene shows Shao and Hermann explaining that there are only three Kaiju, two Category 4 and one Category 5, that are released from the Breaches and the Precursor's goal is to activate the Pacific Ring of Fire by going to Mount Fuji in Tokyo, which will activate all the volcanoes and destroy all life, terraforming the planet for colonization.

"Okay, slow down! We already know what the plan is gonna be, it might even start off a Godzilla crossover series for god's sakes if that ever happens!", Amanda said, "To continue, they find out Newton is evil and find out that the Kaiju plan to wipe out life with the Ring of Fire, so they rebuild their Jaegers and go out to launch."

In a later scene of the movie, it shows the rebuilt Jaegers being launched to the sky and on their way to Tokyo, as one of the pilots decide to put on the Trololo song.

"Are they kidding me, now they're using the trolling song from Russia. Bad way to use memes.", the tomboy complained, "But the three Kaijus arrive in Tokyo just before the four Jaegers land and get ready to battle. During the climatic battle, we also FINALLY see Newton after we haven't seen him for a while, awaiting on top of a building and just...basically doing nothing for most of it, just watching the battle, but not before he releases hundreds of drones from the Shao headquarters."

A snippet shows the hundreds of drones, known as Rippers, swarming in the streets on route to the Kaijus.

"...I don't know clearly about this, but are they the Sentinels from The Matrix? Or...the Mimics from Edge of Tomorrow? Could be similar to either.", guessed the Luna Nova witch, "Newt however uses his drones to conjoin the three Kaiju, like in other body horror films, creating a Mega Kaiju."

A clip has the Mega Kaiju confronting the four Jaegers, being slightly bigger than them.

Amanda cleared her throat after watching this scene, "Okay, this movie is trying to do their best to become a big sci-fi action flick? Because, it's not. We know you've killed Mako like they killed Luke in The Last Jedi, we know those drones maybe look similar to The Matrix's robots or Edge of Tomorrow's aliens, we know that the Mega Kaiju is somehow vandalistic that monster antagonists like King Ghidorah and MUTO couldn't even face head-on! Four writers, are you kidding me? They should've sticked with one, which is supposed to be the director!", continuing, "The battle gets extremely harder though, as the Mega Kaiju destroys three of the four Jaegers, except Jake and Nate's Gypsy Avenger."

This scene examples the Mega Kaiju looking at Newton from the building top, going to him for a few moments before going off with no suspense, as Newt said bye to the Kaiju.

"...They should've had a death there at least. In some movies and shows, there are some creations who hate their own creator, or maybe the other way around for some inventors in real life, which I'm also referencing a bit of Ready Player One there, but...it's not gonna work. It's like if the Mega Kaiju was like, _'Who the hell are you, human? Ah, fuck it. I'll see you from the top of Mount Fuji!'_ ", the tomboy facepalmed, "Nate is wounded in the fight, so Jake forces himself for his Jaeger to get back up.", the scene showing Jake struggling to get up, "You know, this scene however reminds me if Dwayne Johnson from Rampage was motivating him to get back up again. I always imagined."

The same scene shows Jake stressfully struggling to stand up in his Jaeger, as he was told he was unable to without a co-pilot, as the stress was tear his mind apart, as Dwayne Johnson's character from Rampage was yelling, "Get up, you gotta move!"

The Luna Nova girl summarized, "So Amara comes to the rescue and becomes Nate's replacement, and they start operating the Gypsy Avenger once again, getting back up again...for only two seconds. But that's okay, because Shao helps by using the Amara's Scrapper from earlier, to help weld a rocket onto Gypsy Avenger in order to stop the Mega Kaiju from ending the world."

The next part of the climax focuses on the Gypsy Avenger and Scrapper being blasted off to the top of the Stratosphere, starting to re-enter into the atmosphere, aiming towards the Mega Kaiju, failing to get the escape pods working, as Jake comforts Amara before Scrapper helps them get out of there.

"I know this is a tense scene, but this is, to my opinion, a weak tense scene. If this similar thing to happen, it would be like...", wondered Amanda, imagining once again...

* * *

Amanda was a pilot in the plane with Akko as the co-pilot, and Diana was behind Amanda's seat as the tomboy said, "Okay, I'm sorry for everything. The wings aren't working well, because we're about to crash in less than a minute."

"At least we're all together again, huh? I love you so much!", Diana bravely considered with doubt.

Akko was trying to get the plane up during this with Amanda and suddenly asked, "Hey, why can't we use the door there, we have parachutes under every seat. All the lives will be saved."

"We have?", Amanda and Diana realize, the former changing her mind, "Okay then, let's get the hell out of here!", as she and Akko get up and quickly go off, along with Diana, to escape.

* * *

The tomboy climaxed, "In the end, the Mega Kaiju is defeated, Newt is taken into custody, for sure that he won't be in another Pacific Rim film, and Jake and Amara play together in the snow to celebrate their victory."

The last scene before the end show Jake and Amara celebrating, the latter cheering that they made it.

"That's what every fanboy said at the end, I guess.", the Luna Nova witch nutshells, "But before the movie ends, we look at a post-credits scene, as Newton is in custody, swearing his revenge.

In the post-credits scene, Newt was making threats, saying, "We're gonna keep coming! We're never going to stop, and sooner or later, YOUR LUCK **IS GOING TO RUN OUT!** "

" _If you don't let me out, I will make Pluto Nash 2! IT'LL BE WORSE THAN THE FIRST!_ ", mocked Amanda, "Jake then arrives and tells Newt the inevitable big news."

Finally, the scene has Jake telling Newt to tell the Precursors that they will not be coming to them, but Jake and the others will come for them.

" _'I call it, the Dark DC Monsterverse.'_ ", the tomboy finishes, "...Pretty much better than THIS universe, obviously.", saying the overall review, "Pacific Rim: Uprising wasn't just as good as the first, but it was also one of the weakest sequels in sci-fi movies I have ever seen. Even though the visuals were awesome and both John Boyega and Cailee Spaeny's performance was outstanding, the story, pacing, scope, underdeveloped characters, and the direction inferior to Del Toro's couldn't become just as right as what Guillermo Del Toro did, it was full of cliches and out-of-nowhere plot points, a weak villain, and also the climax. Although it doesn't go the same to match Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, it still had problems that every movie fans face, and it was one of those movies were it was the opposite of being better, but being worse than the predecessor. No wonder it didn't get as much money in the box office as the first one, but I do hope that if they DO make a third installment, they should bring Del Toro back and fix this franchise furthermore.", finishing off, "I still have hope that Pacific Rim is still having good effort on being a franchise, but putting this one out of the way."

Amanda finishes off;

"I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. Thanks, for listening to my Pacific Rim: Uprising review.", waving goodbye.

 **End of Amanda O'Neill's Commentary of Pacific Rim: Uprising (Part 2)**

 **Next up: Amanda O'Neill's Commentary of Rock & Rule**


	7. Rock & Rule (Pt 1)

**A/N: In this fourth story of the review, Amanda O'Neill reviews and comments on one of the most underrated Canadian animated films that may be considered a "Disney ripoff", Rock Rule.**

 **Original Story and Entirely Written by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Rock & Rule (Part 1)**

Amanda entered her dorm room as always by saying, "Hello, I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. The movie I'm reviewing today, relates to the power of rock.", as American Pop's title was shown as a guess, "No, not that.", then the title of Heavy Metal as another guess, "Not that...", and lastly the title of Rock Dog before Amanda groaned, "All guesses are similar, but what I'm talking about is a Canadian animated rock n' roll film.", summarizing, "Back in the 1970's, Canadian company Nelvana created animated TV specials back in the day, creating works like A Cosmic Christmas, The Devil and Daniel Mouse, and even part of the awfully-bad Star Wars Holiday Special. Eventually throughout the past years, they continued on to make animated productions like Care Bears Movie, Care Bears II, Babar, and even lots of Canadian cartoon shows. The TV special 'The Devil and Daniel Mouse' crew wanted to make a spiritual spin-off project, they did! And it became a heavily-derived inspiration to the animated musical film that would be known as, Rock & Rule."

 **Rock & Rule**

The Luna Nova witch informed, "Made in 1983 by director Clive A. Smith and distributed by Nelvana, the film had spent years in production and was originally aimed for children audiences by the name Drats. With over 300 animators working on the film, it had a budget of over 8 million dollars, due to the movie centering on rock and roll music...like hell we saw how it ALREADY turned out.", as she mentioned American Pop and Heavy Metal, "And the film also gathered musical pop bands and singers like Cheap Trick, who also worked on Heavy Metal; Debbie Harry, Lou Reed, Iggy Pop- Hell, even Earth, Wind & Fire had a new song for this film! I'd be sold.", giving more details, "Unfortunately when it came out, it only received $30,000 in its box-office returns due to releasing in only Boston in North America by a restrictive release. Wanna know why? Because MGM and United Artists was originally going to distribute it, but after seeing some of the acting choices and problematic adult themes, they refused to release it nationwide and restricted the film to a extremely-limited release and a fucking MPAA rating of PG. But thanks to the production company Nelvana, the company's downfall on this led them to making those god awful Care Bear movies. Even though to some credit after they changed their rating target to adult audiences other than towards children due to its disturbing Ralph Bakshi-esque imagery and mature themes, it would be hard to say if this animated musical may be an underdog to behold.", before she commenced, "It's time to face the music, guys, let's stick around and take a look at, Rock & Rule.", beginning the movie as she said, "The film opens up with a monologue text cliche! What else could it be then? What's even more different is that there was a different version from Canada where the monologue was a bit less detailed than the American version, so hell with it, I'll combine them for some extra or alternate footage when I need it for this review then.", commencing, "The monologue on the other hand, stated..."

The monologue said that after the war was over (signifying World War III), street animals (dogs, cats, rats) evolved.

"Wait, is this the premise to a dark Disney universe?", Amanda questioned after listening to part of the monologue.

The monologue continued by mentioning a character named Mok, who uses a ancient codex machine that can bring a demon from another dimension, but needs a crucial component, that being a very special voice.

The tomboy witch replied, "So let me get this straight... It's ripping off Disney, isn't it?", getting yeses in the form of check noises, "So I thought.", moving on with the story, "The story takes place in a dystopian futuristic world starting in a town called Ohmtomn, which sounds like a monk-sophisticated city to me; and we then cut to our main characters, one who is Omar, played by American Graffiti's Paul Le Mat in the American version, and the promoter in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2, Greg Salata in the Canadian version which was one of the reasons MGM refused to release this; and the other is Angel, played by Sailor Jupiter herself, Susan Roman. I swear to God, Omar looks like Goofy and Zorn's love child as a mix of Taran and Max from A Goofy Movie. The character designers are really making it similar to Disney to make money off of it!"

The next scene then shows Omar and Angel discussing about their next songs for their band, before Angel makes a foolish face at Omar.

"Okay, Angel isn't what she's supposed to look like. Not to mention like Sonic or that new Cats movie. On the movie poster, she looks like a lifelike animated character similar to Jessica Rabbit and Holli Would combined, supposing to be one of the sexiest characters in animation. Here, she looks like Roxanne from A Goofy Movie if she's blond! Are the animators trying hard to come up with something original?!", argued Amanda.

The next scene, however, shows another character being introduced looking similar to Mortimer Mouse (without his Disney ears and changed to regular ones), as Amanda yelps in startlement.

The Luna Nova witch exclaimed, "Who the fuck is this character? He's like Mickey and Mortimer if his face was melded with Ratigan...with a linear moustache! Now, someone please get a lawyer to sue these guys, stat!", continuing, "No, apparently it is a character named Mylar, who I'm now calling him Mortimer Mouse knockoff from now on in order for Disney to sue these guys; who introduced Omar's band in the nightclub, while one of the guests looks like a character from The Devil and Daniel Mouse. First Omar's song was a obnoxious failure, but Angel steps in to sing her's."

A mysterious person in this next scene is unseen in the darkness, watching the band perform as Angel then sung for Omar. But the person's ring flashes to the voice, as another shot shows his face in-between the flashes with illuminated eyes by it.

"Alright, I'm considering that image as a Five Nights At Freddy's hallucination! Plus about that flashing ring, you know that the alternate title for this was Ring of Power in the UK?", said Amanda, as she stated; "Angel's performance succeeds, and we get screen time of Omar's two bandmates Dizzy, played by Chief Quimby himself, Dan Hennessey; and Stretch, played by Greg Duffel. Great, we have MORE knockoffs to make fun of!"

Later on in another part of the film, the boys pass by a advertisement screen mentioning about Mok again and the movie's title Rock & Rule flashing.

The tomboy witch noticed, "Hey! It's the movie's title reminding you again...! Pretty sure it's pointless for this title to appear again in this movie, but I think that's a catch-up.", synopsizing, "As Omar and Angel go out on a date, the two were invited to a mansion by a mysterious person named Mok. They then are greeted by the henchmen duo nicknamed The Rollerskating Schlepper Brothers Zip, also played by Greg Duffel; and Toad, played by 1960s Mysterio himself, Chris Wiggins. Really? That sounds like a really bad company name...or a Sherman Brothers' knockoff- **HOW MANY DISNEY KNOCKOFFS ARE THERE?!** "

The next part shows a scene with the two Rollerskating Brothers, with Toad being serious and violent while Zip was friendly and innocent, although they share the same appearance.

"Oh, great. Those two must be Pete's 'godchildren' too.", sarcastically presumes Amanda, continuing the story, "We're then introduced to a retired and aged legendary rockstar Mok Swagger, played by Dr. Claw himself, Don Francks. And yet again, his name is ripping off Mick Swagger, and he looks like a mix of Anton Ego and Jareth if he was 90 years old. But not to be rude, I love David Bowie. And did you know he was one of the actors considered for the role? ...Yet the budget wasn't affordable for him and it ruined his chance. Piss off, movie."

In the scene when Mok is introduced, he first asked anyone for a beer before introducing to Omar and the others that he is Mok.

The Luna Nova witch mimicked, " _'And by the name Mok, I'm here to mock all of you and those for making a movie opposing to Disney.'_ ", as she reviews next, "By the way, there's a THIRD Rollerskating Brother named Sleazy, played by Brent Titcomb, who appears to be a bit of a klutz and is more brash than Toad.", continuing, "The brothers then hypnotize Omar and the boys with a Thomas Edison ball. Now, they're stealing science references!", as the scene where Omar was mesmerized by the Edison ball mirrors a scene from Aladdin (1992) where Abu was mesmerized by a gem in the Cave of Wonders as she nevertheless carries on with the story, "Mok then takes Angel on a scroll in his garden and tries to convince her to join him and leave her band."

When this scene then shows unsettling images during this scene as it shows a vision of a dark landscape with a mountain with Mok's face and other sorrowed figures sculpted on it when Mok said to Angel if she wanted to be on the Ohmtown circuit the rest of her life, Amanda shook from the scene in perplex. The next snippet shows Mok's face on a butterfly, before disappearing into thin air as Amanda shook her head and wiped her eyes in bewilderment, as the tomboy sees Mok talking to Angel as a grid surrounds them.

"Alright...", Amanda calmed, saying, "Is the director and the animators high?", as she situates, "This scene must've been where they were dropped and they decided to make this fucking scene. Hell, you can imagine it was ripping off from horror movies, and even Tron, The Black Hole, 2001- I would call this fucking creepy nightmare fuel! I swear, I am so close to shitting my pants right now if I see ONE more creepy-ass scene-", before the next snippet shows something jumping out of the rose Angel was holding in the movie, making Amanda jump as she saw this part.

Abruptly, Amanda barges out of the room and ran across to the bathroom, running past Hannah and Barbara.

"Hey!", the two girls said.

The tomboy witch yelled, "I NEED TO GO!", rushing into the closest bathroom to her in the academy and closing the door shut.

"What's her problem?", Hannah asked her friend Barbara.

Barbara answers, "I'm not sure.", before Amanda finishes her bathroom break, flushing off-screen and leaving the bathroom, walking past Hannah and Barbara.

"Sorry about that, Hanna-Barbera.", Amanda apologizes.

Hannah and Barbara look at each other, confused at why Amanda went in such a hurry.

Nonetheless, the Luna Nova witch returns to her dorm room to continue reviewing, relaxing before saying, "I apologize for the bathroom break. Let's continue. At least the nightmare fuel is over-"

However the following scene after the previous she saw was continuing nightmare fuel, where Omar and Stretch were hypnotized by Mok's laser projection as it sings Triumph by Lou Reed. Amanda sees this in shock as the laser projection shows strange images including elements of satanism and demonic images alongside Mok's face projection.

After this, Amanda shook herself again as she regains control, saying after a few moments, " **I OUGHTA-** No more bathroom breaks.", criticizing, "Seriously, the filmmakers are _LITERALLY_ dropped! Why do they show these unholy images that may give people nightmares from it one scene after another? Are the film crew members atheists? Do they want to make Mok the representation of the Devil like they did in other works like Lucifer? No wonder that special became inspiration for this! And it's creepy as hell!", continuing, "Mok and the Rollerskating Brothers kick Omar and his friends out of the mansion while they kidnap Angel on a blimp. So the boys go on a cliched road trip to go save her, even though it rips off even MORE movies off that; while Mok and the others arrive in Nuke York, which is a name for a Fallout setting."

The next scene shows another character introduced, coming out from the vent and being similarly looking like the rollerskating brothers although being female.

"Okay, maybe they got someone who worked on Sausage Party to give animated inspiration from this...?", the tomboy witch puzzled, summarizing, "The girl appears to be the only Rollerskating Schlepper Sister named, I kid you not here, Cinderella, played by Catherine Gallant. Not even kidding that they're ripping off a lot from Disney, huh? Stealing names, stealing storylines, what the heck were you, Nelvana?!", resuming, "Angel and Cindy escape through the vents as they both go to club...666?", as she then said, "The unholy number. Why is that number there? And just, why does this film have lots of hellish elements? This is a million times worse than the amazingly chilling Hellfire sequence from The Hunchback of Notre Dame!", before she then notifies, "But the next song heard in the movie is by far THE BEST."

This part shows the nightclub as the Earth, Wind & Fire song Dance, Dance, Dance was heard.

Amanda clapped, "I'm sold! Seriously, I am sold! This is the best song in the entire film! I'm not too much into Earth, Wind & Fire but I do know their songs are catchy as hell. I can dance to this for days! I don't care if you throw innuedos, adultery content or Ralph Bakshi-like animations in there, this song matters the most for this scene! Just listen!", as she dances in her seat as the EWF song was heard during the nightclub scene.

But mid-through the nightclub scene, the Earth, Wind & Fire song finishes, moving on with a different song.

"NO! Please go back to Earth, Wind & Fire! **GOD!** That was the best song in the film, why would you finish it?! It was only two minutes you played it, and you stopped it **mid-way?!-!? Instead of a extended version?** ", the Luna Nova witch consults, "This movie is really getting on my nerves with Disney knockoffs and taking away my love for Earth, Wind & Fire!", concluding the first part of the Rock & Rule review.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Rock & Rule (Pt 2)

**Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Rock & Rule (Part 2)**

"Omar continues searching for Angel, even looking for her in an abandoned building.", Amanda continued.

The following scene shows a side-scrolling shot before Mok appears suddenly on-screen, making Amanda scream. She sees the part where Angel seemingly was in love with Mok in the same scene, making Amanda flabbergasted, and the part where Mok pulls off Angel's face to reveal someone wearing an Angel mask that she used for a disguise, and looking disgustingly ugly, making Amanda scream in terror.

The Luna Nova witch yelled after a moment the scene was done, "What the hell happened there?!", commenting, "This must be the scariest scene in the entire film! Canada is highly involved in that- First, you made commercials about rape whistles, work accidents, putting things in your mouth, and horse hippos, now THIS frigging scene. That...abomination looks awful! She looks like Gollum's sister! Her name's Whatshername, are you kidding me? They could've just called her Uglyface or Maskwearer. And she doesn't appear again in the movie after this part! Heck, even Foodfight has more abominations worse than this!", resuming the story once again, "The real Angel confronts Mok to ask where the boys are after the Brothers captured them, and Mok reveals they are trapped and tortured inside a giant Edison ball."

This part shows Angel berating Mok as insanely crazy, as the villain gives thanks to her for saying it as a response.

" _'Don't deny it, you are really imitating a Disney villain right now!'_ ", imitated Amanda by saying in Angel's tone, as she then said, "The next day, the boys are released but were brainwashed by Mok. Take a gander at this fucking scene."

She sees the scene when the boys were hypnotized and doesn't acknowledge Angel in a dumb hypnotized behavior, having stupidity behavior like Dizzy mooning Angel, Omar and Stretch making jokes and snickering, and even dumb idle impressions.

The tomboy witch says, "Okay...why are these boys getting underdevelopment even though they're supposed to be the main heroes? Good god, why do they act like their intelligence has dropped to an lower IQ of 40 or less?", taking a deep breath as she said, "To explain this expertly for example, brainwashed or mind-controlled characters usually have ignorant and/or evil behaviors to others, giving more character development and both dramatic and emotional impact to those characters while sometimes retaining aggressive, destructive or amnesiac behavior; So until they are cured out of it later, it gives more depth, complex, and feeling to the character. But, here? They're ignorant, but their intellectual is the size of a baseball, and look like as if they were drunk or being controlled as puppets! You're making the movie's male heroes look like unschooled imbeciles! It's like underplaying the male Avengers to a minimum and giving more screentime to Black Widow!", moving on; "The boys are then taken back to Ohmtown."

The next part shows a creepy Mok concert poster, as images flash on it showing snippets of the movie's finale, once again shocking Amanda watching the film.

"Really? I mean...really?! That must be the interpretation of hell in this movie! The surreal themes in this movie may be put to maximum! And is it foreshadowing the final act? Even though we are close to the final act but we are not there yet? It's like Spawn's opening credits they're ripping off from. This is cruel. This is cruel that hell plays an important role in the film. I don't know what I can say about it, but hell's a bitch.", the Luna Nova witch stated before continuing, "The concert Mok plans to do in Nuke York was a complete disaster, and he plans to do the concert in Ohmtown's power plant."

However the next song happens after this scene, called My Name is Mok sung by Lou Reed, which appears to fade in and start out of nowhere like a fantasy sequence.

Amanda groans, "Are the animators high on acid again? Because they're copying Disney's acidic-animated sequences that come out of nowhere, doesn't make sense whatsoever, and either creep or scare the heck out of people watching them. And does this villain really need more than one bizarre song in the film? We've already seen a creepy-ass laser show with one of his songs, but this certainly doesn't have connection to the plot. It also feels like a standalone music video by Pink Floyd instead of a musical number."

Amanda sees some parts of the My Name is Mok scene in the film, making her sigh.

"Why was this even in the film? Did the director forget to add his flashback in there at the last second? Maybe it's his flashback to when he was famous and younger. Maybe that's when afterwards he looks washed-up, less famous than he was, and almost in his retirement years. But nope, he was high on drugs. That director deserves big time for adding this sympathetic animated acid sequence. I'd call that a _'sympathy for the devil'_...even though he is like the devil.", the tomboy sighed and quoted, "After that bizarre music number, we see Zip watching...a Monty Python version of Angela Anaconda. Canada, what are you up to?!"

The next snippet shows Mok explaining to Rollerskating Brother Zip that there is no Santa Claus, no Tooth Fairy, and no Uncle Mikey, the show Zip was watching.

"Damn it, Mok! You're ruining everyone's childhoods all because of your disbelief! DISBELIEF!", criticized the Luna Nova witch, before telling more of the story, "He visits Angel, and she attempts to talk him out of his evil plans."

This shows Angel talking to him as she suggested running away together, as Mok thought about Fiji or Disneyland for some hotspots.

Amanda chuckled, "Hey, that's another Disney reference. Sounds even more coincidental with the fact that _this is desperately trying to be a Disney ripoff_! Stop making Disney references that people can compare this to any other Disney films or theme parks and such! I am beginning to think this may be a lost Disney film in the 1980's! By Canadians! And Disney's not even involved in it! This movie has a lot of pointless Disney comparisons, copycats and cliches that make it impossible for critics to praise! What's next? A short generic argument scene where the girl is almost strangled to death? **Fuck you, Rock & Rule! You suck! ...ASS!**"

Angel then said in the Canadian cut during the argument scene in the movie, "If I can sing it up, I can sing it back."

"With that theory said, that concept sounds like a highly plausible outcome.", the tomboy witch points out.

Another snippet is shown shortly where Mok said after trashing his wardrobe of his possessions in a fit of rage that he said he can make Angel sing or scream, although she still pissed him off after he gasped during inhalation in-between statements.

Amanda factualized and disagrees, "Seeing how Rock & Rule is rated PG instead of PG-13, adding profanity isn't quite necessary.", before summarizing, "Back in Ohmtown the next night, the boys create a band called Omar and the Daycares. Which seems like they're ripping off Josie and the Pussycats or Jem and the Holograms-", before mentioning the bad movie adaptations after relating to the memorable cartoons, " **I DON'T MEAN THOSE MOVIES BY THAT!** ", calming down afterwards; "And we get more of _Mortimer Mouse knockoff_."

The next part shows a scene with Mylar talking to the hypnotized Dizzy about Angel's whereabouts and the band's failures of fame and fortune because of wanting Omar and Angel to be the sole band members, leaving them on their own as he goes on his way to the Mok concert.

"Don't forget to never come back on the way out!", Amanda called out by mimicking, as she then told, "Mok's concert goes underway, which he plays yet _another_ Mok villain song by Iggy Pop called Pain & Suffering; and this causes a power surge that somehow snaps the boys out of their hypnosis. Omar refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch after he was deceived by Mok earlier, leaving the two idiotic sidekicks no choice but to go save Angel themselves. But they're too late, as the demon has already been summoned. What do we get?"

In one part of the film's finale, the demon rises from the portal as Amanda stupefied when witnessing this. As the demon in the movie appears as an orange-glowing fiery and monstrous form, the girl watching the movie had already left her seat. She then comes back a moment later to her commentary chair, surprised and calm.

"Don't worry, I didn't go to the bathroom this time, just took a breather. **But who the fuck is this?!** ", ranted the Luna Nova witch, "This is, with no doubt, the scariest animated demon ever, a trillion times more than Chernabog! And also one of the scariest nightmarish parts in animation, like that firefighter clown from The Brave Little Toaster! He looks like a mix of Malebolegia from the film and comics versions of Spawn, with Hades from The Lightning Thief, and the Judge from The Wall! They must've ripped off everything by now!"

This next snippet shows Omar appearing out of nowhere to Angel's rescue, making a epic rockstar battle cry scream.

Amanda irritated, "Good god, he sounds like Tarzan getting castrated! Although he does somehow sound different in the other version, I can imagine Tarzan yelling like this one!", imagining Tarzan's yell with Omar's rockstar scream before continuing, "Omar returns after a change of heart and frees Angel, saving her; but Zip saves Omar from the demon, knocking both of them out; which Zip's gonna feel fine at the end in one cut instead of dying in the other version. Pretty dark there, isn't it?"

In the final battle, Angel sees the knocked out Omar, before determining herself by saying, "If I can sing it up, I can sing it back."

"You just said that earlier. You just said that a couple scenes earlie- Is that your motto now?", the tomboy said, "Angel attempts to sing Send Love Through to stop the demon, but it has no effect. But Omar joins in at the last second to sing with her as one voice, weakening the demon and finally sending the demonic mutant Judge back to whence it came. It also proves the plot twist that although one voice opens the portal summons the demon, and that two voices were needed to close it.", as she amazed, "Wow. What a twist.", and then climaxed, "Mok tries to bring the demon back, but Toad gets his revenge for his brother Zip by throwing Mok into the portal."

This scene shows Toad angrily blaming Mok for Zip's death, before throwing him into the portal as he screams.

Amanda notices, "Ha! Make sure to add a Dr. Claw defeat quote to cap it off. He'd say, _'Next time, Gadget! NEXT TIME!'_ ", reviewing the ending, "Mok gets sent to Hell, the concert ends as a huge success, and Angel and Omar forever sing their song in rock n' roll heaven.", capping off, "And that was Rock & Rule. You know, some people say this film is a rocking good time, but...it's not all a rocking good time as it seems."

She then gives her overall review of the movie, "Rock & Rule is what I may call the biggest animated ripoff in history. A ripoff to Disney, a ripoff to other animated characters, a ripoff to Heavy Metal, a ripoff to pop culture, and an surreal insanity to rock and roll. The characters are underdeveloped and easily mostly forgettable, the storyline was like another rejected Disney film idea full of knockoffs and cliches, the animation is somehow choppy like Ralph Bakshi but still quite good, the MPAA rating is inaccurate, the satanic elements are horrifying as hell, but a few of the casting choices and the soundtrack are pretty fucking awesome. Despite that and the fact this only got $30,000 in the box office due to many reasons, I think that's why Nelvana moved on to make those god-awful Care Bears movies! Maybe that's why they made lots of those cartoons in Canada for children from then till now! And the only home that Nelvana should stay in, is for television. Yet I do believe it is one of the most underrated rock n'roll films in history."

The Luna Nova witch concluded her review;

"I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. Thank you for listening to my Rock & Rule review.", before leaving the dorm room once more after waving goodbye.

 **End of Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Rock & Rule (Part 2)**

 **Up Next: Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Christmas is Here Again**


	9. Christmas is Here Again (Part 1)

**A/N: In this fifth story of the review, Amanda O'Neill reviews and comments on one of the worst panned Christmas movies, Christmas is Here Again. (No need to be rude, but I still love Christmas with all my heart.)**

 **Original Story and Written by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Christmas is Here Again (Part 1)**

The tomboy comes back to her dorm room and says, "Hello, I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. It's that time of year again! Christmas! A time of joy, happiness, and faith for everyone who believes in Santa Claus and believes in the Father Almighty. There's always presents, sharing, believing and times of gratitude you share with family and friends, like my girlfriend Diana and my other friends here in Luna Nova. But today, one of the movies we're gonna review for this holiday is one of the most atrocious Christmas-oriented movies, Christmas is Here Again."

 **Christmas is Here Again**

"Made back in 2007 by Renegade Animation, the studio who animates 1950's or 1960's-style animation nowadays, known for their works such as Re-Animated and the new Tom & Jerry Show, but they also made plagiaristic movies such as Chop Kick Panda, which is the ripoff of Kung Fu Panda; Puss in Boots: A Furry Tale, also the ripoff of Dreamworks' Puss in Boots; and Tappy Toes, the ripoff of Happy Feet. Interestingly at the time, this was the first AND only movie that is not a ripoff of another work; it is the only original film by the studio. Christmas is Here Again nevertheless has somehow a good ensemble cast, with big names such as Andy Griffith, Kathy Bates, Ed Asner and Jay Leno to name a few. The film was stated to be a success with young audiences and viewers that they decided to make a stage play out of this back in 2014! A friggin' stage play!", said Amanda, "However, seeing how this story is, it sure looks a bit promising due to it's animation style, and I guess could be an underrated Christmas movie for everyone.", commencing, "Let's snuggle up and enjoy the holidays! This is, Christmas is Here Again.", beginning the story, "The film opens up with a narration by Jay Leno. Sounds like a skit introduction in The Tonight Show. It then shows Santa's workshop where many elves were getting the presents ready and we get a bit information of the important story piece, Santa's sack. The first song in the movie, appearing to be the title song, was sung and done in a slow yet less energizing fashion. To give credit, it still doesn't look bad at least so far OTHER than the way the characters performed the opening song."

This scene then showed Santa Claus for the first time in the movie.

The Luna Nova witch said in surprise and happiness, "Oh my gosh, it's Santa! This just got good! Please, Santa! You're the highlight of this movie! Spread your Christmas cheer!", before she sees the next snippet where Santa finds that his sack was missing from the sleigh the elves put, leaving Amanda with a questioned look by this scene and responding, "Huh...?"

The elves in this scene then switched their song in an instant from Christmas is Here Again to Who Stole Santa's Sack?

"Great! Now it's going downhill again! They should've called this movie Who Stole Santa's Sack instead of Christmas is Here Again. Great job on changing the tone, people!", the tomboy said, continuing, "The culprit behind the theft of the sack appears to be a villain named Krad, played by Up's Ed Asner. Seeing this is a Christmas movie, he already appeared in two other holiday movies like The Gathering and Elf. Doesn't this count as the final movie in his holiday trilogy?"

This part showed Krad finishing the opening song revealing that he stole Santa's sack and he would never give it back.

Amanda mimicked Krad, " _Not until they make a sequel of Foodfight! When would it come out? Never!_ ", summarizing, "We then cut to our main heroine Sophianna, played by Madison Davenport. She is a crippled orphan who wishes to have parents after her previous ones died, and she keeps a special heart-shaped locket to remember them by it. She also has a caterpillar pet that she names...Mr. Caterpillar. Isn't the name Caterpie already taken? Or Heimlich?"

The next scene shows Sophianna arriving back at the orphanage, which is run by Miss Dowdy, whom she was coldly mad at Sophianna for her branch cane after hers was stolen, Mr. Caterpillar, and her slightly torn skirt from the incident.

"By the way, that's Kathy Bates playing as Miss Dowdy. Even sounds as intimidating as Annie Wilkes but her character is more like Lady Tremaine. There is a later scene that rips off other food fight or dining mishap from other films, but we'll skip that.", the Luna Nova witch notified, "The second song in the movie is pretty much the most solemn. The most saddest song in the movie, I swear people would cry their eyes out from this."

This scene showed Sophianna singing Will I Ever See, as illustrations of happy families in 50's-style animation was shown.

Amanda sniffled, "This is gonna make me cry...", before saying, "On adoption day, Sophianna meets a friendly old lady played by Shirley Jones, who appeared in musicals such as Oklahoma and The Music Man. How sweet.", describing, "The old lady and the young girl sing another song together called Easy to Dream. Relating to the studio name in the opening, I guess. However this song doesn't relate to the Christmas spirit, or not even presents, but it focuses on dream careers in the future. Kings, pianists, ballerinas, chefs, police officers, this song has everything, even the dream jobs that don't usually happen in real-life but still imaginably believable!"

Continuing the song Easy to Dream in this scene, it shows more dream jobs and careers exampled like magicians, teachers and daredevils during the song.

"Hey, I wonder if being one of Santa's little helpers count as one of those dream jobs.", pondered the Luna Nova witch, "That night, Sophianna gets stranded in the woods after leaving the orphanage. And twenty seconds after, she starts losing hope."

Another snippet shows Sophianna crying, as her tears suddenly started melting something frozen she was sitting on, as a frozen hand grabs Sophianna's leg, frightening her.

"Watch out, it's the Thing! **Don't let it try absorbing your DNA!** ", freaked out the tomboy, resuming; "The one who was frozen in the ice appears to be one of Santa's elves named Paul Rocco, played by Daniel Roebuck, who has appeared in ANOTHER Christmas movie Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever despite being in two Agent Cody Banks films and the show Matlock. Rocco is freed from the ice who tells Sophianna what has happened ever since the sack was stolen...through a song called The Storytelling Song! Are you fucking kidding me."

This next musical number then explains through song that many years have passed since Santa's sack was stolen, as shown by calendars in the musical sequence.

Amanda eased, "Whoa, whoa, slow down! You're telling me...it's been over years since Christmas was gone? Are we in a dystopian version of It's A Wonderful Life?", continuing, "After that song, Sophianna and Rocco go to Santa's workshop. Santa, speaking of which- What the heck?", as she saw the next part as it reveals Santa had lost a lot of weight instead of his normal self while still retaining his beard which is not fluffy anymore, "Did they pull off a Fat Thor opposite reference in this movie?", nevertheless saying, "Speaking of which, as Santa invites the two in his home, Sophianna sees that the old lady from earlier appears to be Mrs. Claus. A wonderful twist building up to this scene."

During this scene, Santa tells Sophianna everything about the disappearance of the sack and about Krad, also using a machine that turn naughty and bad kids into Krad's own minions, who have green skin, wear gray cloaks and either have a face or only have their mouths shown. This scene made Amanda benumb towards it.

"What the hell...did I just see...?", the Luna Nova witch seriously asked, "So...Krad turns naughty kids into his own minions? That...is fucked up. The machine he uses looks like some sort of haunted house incinerator or something, but turning young bad kids into evil henchmen sounds extremely torturous. Is this how some of the kids disappeared ever since the end of the prologue? Was that your excuse on all the naughty kids in this movie? To transform into something for eternity? It's trying to be this cruel as when the boys turned into donkeys in Pinocchio! One of the most unsettling parts of animation, if you ask me!"

The next snippet shows the Claus couple singing yet another song called All Because of Me, symbolizing hope and hopelessness in the song.

The tomboy groans, "Just amazing. This is the fifth song in this movie so far, why not more? But I digress, I love Santa Claus AND Mrs. Claus. I don't want to berate them in this movie because they're two of the sweetest and most heartwarming characters. Despite the flaws in Christmas is Here Again that happens along the way, Mr. and Mrs. Claus remains one of the most good parts of the film. Don't you just think there are too much songs on the other hand?", synopsizing afterwards, "Sophianna and Rocco leave the workshop with a sweet farewell by Mrs. Claus and the elves, as both head off to find out the origins of the sack."

The following scene showed Rocco and Sophianna finding the display where the sack was originally at, as the former read the engraved text from Luke 2:7 on the bible under the display that says, '...and Mary brought forth her first born son, Jesus, wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger', as well as explaining through illustration that Jesus' swaddling clothes created the magical sack.

"Is the movie telling me that Jesus' clothes are used for Santa's sack? Sounds pretty weird at first, but in all fairness, it's still a good plot device.", said Amanda, "It turns out our heroes have only five days till Christmas to get the sack back, and they both meet a talking reindeer named Dart, played by Colin Ford. He dreams of becoming one of the reindeer to guide Santa's sleigh, which rips off Rudolph, and joins Sophianna and Rocco on their quest. Meanwhile, a robotic toy bird watches them, revealing to be some sort of seer for Krad, who lives in an underground railroad lair. This also immediately starts his villain song! Escalated real quick there."

This part also shows a few samples of Krad's villain song I Stole Santa's Sack.

The Luna Nova witch stated, "I know this is like a Christmas-oriented version of Be Prepared and such, but it sort of feels like a dark Part 2 of the opening song. Not in reprise form, but it kinda is the second part of the last verse from the title song as if it's a teaser to his villain theme.", continuing, "Our heroes reach the mountains but they encounter a ferocious polar bear, but were saved by a fox named Buster, played by Norm MacDonald. Norm played in other animated and well-known works like The Fairly Oddparents, Family Guy, Dr. Dolittle, Skylanders Academy and The Flight Before Christmas, yet his voice sounds so familiar you know who he is. The polar bear on the other hand is Buster's dimwitted friend named Charlie, played by the voice of Eeyore and Krang, Brad Garrett. But...why do we need another fox and bear duo!? Obviously, these two characters are ripping off the fox and bear duo from that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer animated movie, not the stop-motion classic but rather the hand-drawn one! And as long as Charlie's name isn't Chauncey, it would've ripped off another Christmas film too.", as Amanda references Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night.

The next snippet showed Sophianna willingly giving Buster her heart-shaped locket in exchange for Buster and Charlie to lead them to the entrance where Krad's underground lair may be. Buster examines the heart-shaped locket while looking with an eyepiece of how valuable it may be due to seeing it as being 14K ruby.

"This will cost me a fortune! ...Maybe, maybe not. But it's still valuable!", the tomboy Amanda said, finishing the first part of her Christmas is Here Again review.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Christmas is Here Again (Part 2)

**Amanda O'Neill's Commentary on Christmas is Here Again (Part 2)**

"So Buster and Charlie agree to help after Sophianna exchanges her locket for their support, and the two rally the others as they stop to...absolutely in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the mountains! I always have the feeling they'd do that, like every other animated con-artist due they'd do.", said Amanda, continuing, "Fortunately Mr. Caterpillar finds a hidden branch lever that opens a secret passage to a treasury room."

This scene showed Buster discovering tons of rubies, sapphires, diamonds and jewels, stating he must be already in heaven due to this treasury discovery (a figure of speech, that is).

The Luna Nova witch irritated, "I can't tell if Buster's like Scrooge McDuck...Mr. Krabs...Daffy Duck...or Nick Wilde, most likely. I get that Buster loves shiny treasury things like other valuable-loving characters. It's the penny-pincher cliche. Is there any more excuses Buster could say about it?"

Buster in the same scene says to Rocco that 'what happens in Middle-Earth stays in Middle-Earth'.

"Probably a motto for those Middle-Earth movies.", referenced the tomboy about The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit movies; "Just then, ANOTHER song starts called This is What We Should Do, expressing Buster's love for treasures as well as Sophianna's hope for returning Christmas to the world. It also feels like this is the two character's love duet- Oh, I don't wanna think about it!", resuming, "They reach a bridge, but it reveals Buster had stolen a ton of gems causing the bridge to fall apart."

The following snippet exampled the heroes falling on top of a platform, riding the lava current as the platform they're on starts falling apart at the seams.

Amanda responded, "Gosh, I wonder where Ice Age 3 got that idea from.", referencing Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs as she imagined a similar scene from Ice Age 3, before summarizing, "Dart manages to fly them to safety, saving their lives. But the robotic bird from earlier still tracks them while Krad finds out where they're heading."

The next part shows Krad telling the minions he would crush the heroes with the tip of his toe, as two minions claim they can crush them with their toe too, but not before a third comes to claim the same thing, but literally showing his dirty rotten foot. Amanda was surprised and disgusted at the same time when watching this part.

"Excuse me while I go get a barf bag.", calmly said the Luna Nova witch, leaving the room for a moment before saying; "Our heroes finally reach Krad's underground lair in Hell, which may look similar to Grayskull, but Buster stays behind after leading them to the entrance. They eventually find the sack, but were nearly caught."

The scene shown the heroes had hidden in the sack in order to not get caught by Krad's minions, as Charlie declared that it was one dirty sack to hide in.

The tomboy nods in reaction, "Believe me, I don't want to know what it smells like. Or tastes like either.", transcribing, "They find out the sack was being filled with coal from the mines, but as they escape, they bump into Buster.", as the same scene had Krad's minions coming out of nowhere armed with slingshots and cornering Sophianna and the others, "And a minute later, they're caught! How unpleasant.", hypothesizing, "Krad and his minions find our heroes as he also revealed Buster had sold them out. What's his reward? 25 pieces of gold. Really? Only that much. You could barely get anything with just 25 pieces of gold unless it's extremely valuable! It's like Mr. Krabs when he once exchanged Spongebob for only 62 cents by the Flying Dutchman! And yes, this must be the ripoff of Nick Wilde we've been waiting for. Thanks a lot, Norm."

During this part, Rocco said to Charlie that his buddy Buster was a mole all along, and the polar bear realizes after all these years, Buster said he was a fox.

The Luna Nova witch points out, "Then why the hell did you be friends with a con-artist, you dumbass?"

The same scene had Rocco refusing to give the sack to Krad, claiming he would protect it until his dying breath; Krad shouted at the elf to hand it over, which he does nervously whilst smiling. Amanda imagined this part afterwards with Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) saying, "You're an imbecile".

When Sophianna asked Krad why he would do such a terrible thing to steal Santa's sack in the same scene, Krad begins to sing another villain song as the tomboy Amanda alerted, "Oh no, he's breaking into song! Don't let Scowl the Owl have his moment again!", before ranting, "Despite the fact this is Krad's _second_ villain song called I'm Evil, and out of all the songs in this movie, this song is the _worst_. I am **_not_** even kidding. This is literally the **WORST** _one_. Literally one of the WORST villain songs of **all** time. Let me explain. First of all, the song doesn't mention Christmas or the sack at all, and it only mentions about being evil. And second, this villain song lacks the full potential like all other villain songs. Take Disney for example. Villain songs like Hellfire, the reprise to Prince Ali, Friends on the Other Side and Be Prepared all have a lot of energy and passion put into it. Those villains express deeply through song with a lot of momentum and power, giving everything they got into making strong character developments and rich demeanor. These moments are intended to either reveal their full potential and show their true colors, or sing about their evil plan and/or intentions, hiding the weaknesses or flaws that are revealed later on in their stories. All in all, those songs are one of the many reasons that makes the greatest villains so evil, and they play a huge part of the story for what the villain's message is getting across. This song (I'm Evil) has no momentum or passion. There is nothing Krad explained what he's intending to do, it's just him blandly singing about how he became evil since he was a baby, what evil things he has done in his lifetime, and what he'd rather _do_ than become nice. Hula dance, square dance, techno dance? This is fucking terrible to understand this!"

An example of the musical sequence I'm Evil was shown with Krad singing after the hula dance segue of the song.

"By the way, you may be wondering how much longer is this song. It is also the LONGEST song in the entire film, longer than his previous villain song and Sophianna's sad song, by almost three minutes! Three minutes wasted in the movie with an awful villain song with onlyless than 20 minutes left in the movie, and this is the best song you could do?! Seeing this makes me think this is a villainous Broadway version of the Bohemian Rhapsody song. A better Christmas villain song would have to be You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch. The song sounds more sinister and sticking close to the character and the story, while the other does not. It also pays no attention to the plot whatsoever. It was _unnecessarily_ pointless and makes exactly **no** sense. And if you think the I Love A Mutiny song from Elf Bowling was an insult, THIS song is the greatest insult to all Christmas movies.", ranted Amanda.

The next song sample had Krad singing the part, " ** _I'm evil...that's what I am!_** "

The Luna Nova witch yelled, "GOD, **WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! You crudely singing is making me more angry than it was two minutes ago! FUCK!** ", calming down in a few moments, "My sincerest apologies for snapping like that, but honestly I think the most important part of this scene would have to be our heroes getting bored to death by this song. You can tell by seeing more important stuff than it has in the musical number. I see that Charlie has a watch...Dart is sleeping... Look! Mr. Caterpillar is missing from Sophianna's shoulder! It turned into a cocoon a minute ago, the next minute it's gone. I'm guessing she put it in her pocket. Or else, it would be squished if it was in the back pocket.", continuing the story, "After that bland villain song, Sophianna and the others are taken to the dungeons while Buster sees the picture in Sophianna's locket, as he felt repentant for what he's done. So he frees them a few minutes later and gives the sack to them again! Probably because...he wants to pay it forward with an Indiana Jones cliche, I guess."

The following part showed Sophianna hugging Buster, as Charlie suspiciously looks at him and said he has the best impersonation of a fox he has ever seen, and Buster corrected angrily that he _is_ a fox.

"Probably Charlie sounds more of a less-gloomy but dumber version of Eeyore, as you can see.", smirked the tomboy witch, saying the next scene, "They try to escape the lair but are chased by Krad and his minions."

During the climax, Krad's minions were shooting coal with their slingshots but hasn't gotten any hits on the heroes.

"Good god, the Lost Boys are better slingshot-shooters than them!", Amanda prefers, seeing the scene where Sophianna destroys Krad's robotic bird pet by whacking it with her branch cane and flying towards the cavern wall as it explodes, by mimicking, " _Hey, batta-batta! Hey, batta-batta! OH! WE HAVE A HOME RUN! AND IT'S OUT OF THE PARK!_ ", climaxing, "Sophianna buries Krad and his minions under a mountain of coal, Buster and Charlie say their farewells, and Sophianna finally brings the sack back to Santa, bringing Christmas back to the world as well. A happy ending, indeed. And that was Christma-", as the movie kept going with the next part with the ending song Christmas is Here Again for the finale, "We're still going? How much more time left?", before finding out there is only less than seven minutes left of the film; "Though it was short, but...okay."

One part of the finale exampled the narrator saying that Sophianna had returned to the orphanage, who is ready to say goodbye to her special friend Mr. Caterpillar, who had wrapped himself in a cocoon as a phase of metamorphosis.

The Luna Nova witch told the next part, "Mr. Caterpillar's cocoon hatches and he has transformed into a indigo butterfly. Pretty heartwarming to see him well and okay after we've last saw him-", before she heard in the movie that the butterfly form of Mr. Caterpillar can talk now, saying 'I can FLY!', "...what?", hearing more of the butterfly saying he is purple now, its voice sounding a bit unclear and muffled; Amanda felt puzzled and surprised by this, who then stated, "This whole time...Mr. Caterpillar could not speak. Never...have I EVER heard him speak until this scene. He's been like Snoopy and Woodstock most of the time, why would you give it a voice at the last minute!? Seriously, **why would you give it a VOICE?!** It's like Tom and Jerry speaking in their 1992 movie, or ALL the animals in those three animated Italian Titanic movies...INCLUDING the screwdriver from the last one (Tentacolino)! He even sounds like if the actor is using Skype or voice chat to record his lines!"

The following snippet has Sophianna picking a new name for Mr. Caterpillar's butterfly form, Violet.

"So Sophianna bids the Mr. Caterpillar butterfly Violet goodbye, and meets up with Miss Dowdy, who has a change of heart. Sophianna finally gets adopted by none other than Mr. and Mrs. Claus, and was also given a brand new cane by Miss Dowdy.", the tomboy stated.

The next part of the finale follows four elves singing together a 1950's-like melody as Christmas melodies of Sophianna and her new parents spending time together for the holidays.

"How sweet that it's having 1960's vibes. Thank you, Renegade Animation.", swelled Amanda as she said, "Sophianna receives a portrait of her and the Clauses for the other side of her locket, Miss Dowdy breaks the fourth wall to the viewers with one last wink, Dart gets appointed to be one of Santa's reindeer, and the movie ends with Santa's most iconic and holiday phrase...", ending with Santa saying 'Merry Christmas!' before Amanda finishes, "And to all a good night. And also a bad movie."

Amanda says her overall review of the movie,

"I have to say, this movie isn't the worst Christmas movie, neither it is the best. Being made from an animated company ripping off other animated films and seeing how this is the only original work by the studio, it is a pretty good concept. The casting was nice, the characters were alright, the songs were a bit mediocre and somehow poorly-written, the story was kind of creative yet it still had some flaws here and there, the humor is somehow put in all the wrong ways, and the animation was mostly nostalgic and a bit choppy. Santa, however, is the best character in the movie, no doubts about it, yet Sophianna and Buster are the runner-ups. There were some parts in the story that were just awkward, others that felt a bit polarizing, and others that doesn't make any sense that felt like they were added it with no goddamn reason. I cannot say this is either one of my top ten best or worst Christmas films of all time, but it still has holiday magic put into it. Although it may have been a holiday favorite a decade ago, I could now see why this was an underrated Christmas movie for people to enjoy. And I believe this film can either be honored as a Christmas masterpiece, or deserved to be forgotten."

She finishes up by saying, "Happy Holidays. I'm Amanda O'Neill, I remember it so you don't have to. Thank you for listening to my review. See you next time!", leaving her commentary chair and the dorm room.

 **End of Amanda's Commentary on Christmas is Here Again**

 **Up Next: Amanda's Commentary on Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas**


End file.
